The Kinkirk Clan
by kevandlucyfan
Summary: This is A Kevin and Lucy story. It tells the trials and joys of being a parent and having a large family..a VERY VERY large family...READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Prologue

Kevin and Lucy together 13 yrs, still live in Glen Oak. Have the same jobs. Lucy is a minister and works w/ her father and Kevin is a police officer but does PI work too.

They live in their own house 8 bedrooms, 6 baths, den, living room, kitchen, family room, library, 2 offices, play room, laundry room Attic, and basement, Plus pool and big backyard.

They have four kids- two boys and two girls.

Kevin Andrew Kinkirk- (Drew) 12 yrs. Old

Brendan Alexander Kinkirk- (Alex) 10 yrs old

Emily Danielle Kinkirk- (Emmy or Emma) 7 yrs old

Elizabeth Grace Kinkirk- (Gracie) 3 yrs old


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Drew) 12 yrs. Old**

**(Alex) 10 yrs old**

**(Emmy or Emma) 7 yrs old**

**(Gracie)-3 yrs**

**NOTE (Please bare with me ya'll cause I am new to this and having some writers block so I am trying to make it up as I go along and as interesting as possible.**

**It starts out at Kevin and Lucy's house on a Saturday morning.**

**Kevin and Lucy were sleeping. Kevin was the first to wake up. (Leans over to kiss Lucy)**

**Lucy: (opens eyes)-Good Morning**

**Kevin: morning my sunshine. (They kiss)**

**Lucy: I am so glad it's Saturday. Maybe we can get the housework finished today. A little Spring Cleaning.**

**Kevin: ooh that aught to be exciting with four kids (smiling)**

**Lucy: well we need some excitement.**

**Kevin: Oh really like this (he kisses her)**

**Lucy: yeah something like that (they start kissing more when there's a knock at the door) (they stop)**

**Kevin and Lucy-Come in (There 7 yr old Daughter Emma walks in)**

**Emma-Hi mommy hi daddy**

**K&L-good morning Emma**

**Emma: What's for breakfast?**

**Lucy :I have not sure. Let's ask your brothers and sister. They should be in here oh lets say "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1"... (Alex walks in; Drew w/ sleeping Gracie in his arms.)**

**Emma: your good mommy.**

**Lucy; why thank you.**

**Drew-Discussing breakfast mom?**

**Lucy: Yep (looks at her sleeping daughter) isn't she cute?**

**Kevin: yes very (smiling at his oldest son holding his younger sister)**

**Lucy-Drew hand her too me (he does so) (Lucy is now holding there sleeping baby girl)**

**Alex-so what's for breakfast anyways?**

**Drew: Alex chill; I will take Alex and Emma downstairs and make some jelly toast and those pancakes in the freezer. Then you can come downstairs in a few minutes w/ Gracie.**

**Lucy: ok but are you sure.**

**Drew-Yes (goes to fix breakfast)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma, Alex, and Drew are downstairs in the kitchen. They're talking

Drew: Ok here's the deal, Alex you get the plates, syrup, and Gracie's booster seat; Emmy you set the table, pour the juice, and don't forget the sippy-cup for Gracie; and I'll cook the food and jelly the toast. Got it

Emma and Alex: You got it Dude. (They get to work)

Upstairs

Lucy and Kevin are talking

Lucy: Drew is an amazing kid

Kevin: Yeah he sure is. The way he helps with Alex, Emma, and Gracie is awesome.

Lucy: He reminds me of Matt when we were younger. (Smiling)

(Little Gracie stirs in her mothers arms and finally wakes up)

Kevin: well good Morning Sleepy Head

Gracie: daddy, mommy

Lucy: Morning Sweetheart, Did you sleep well

Gracie: yes; Mommy, where's Alex, Drew and sissy?

Lucy: Making breakfast for us.

Gracie: Oh.

Kevin: Why don't we go downstairs and go see ok.

Gracie: okay daddy

(He picks her up; and the three of them head downstairs).

Downstairs

(The table is set and Alex and Emma are already sitting down) Drew is putting the food on the table.

Kevin puts Emma down so she can join her older brothers and sister

Lucy and Kevin hold hands and smile at the site of their four children

Drew: mom, dad, Come on guys, lets eat. (The 6 of them eat breakfast and enjoy being together)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Breakfast went well as ya'll can see from the last two chapters.

Drew and Alex helped their mom clean up, while Kevin Cleaned up Gracie and Emma.

After all the dishes were clean and the girls were cleaned up, the kids went their own ways. Kevin and Lucy went to the office to talk and get some work done.

Lucy: Drew is so sweet at times. Like this morning

Kevin: yeah, we have a great son. (Smiles)

Lucy: God really blessed us w/ four amazing kids (Pauses) It makes me want to have another baby.

Kevin: Huh?

Lucy: Oh nothing. I have some work to do for the church. In addition, don't you have some paperwork to do also? (She asked putting her hands on his chest)

Kevin: yes, but it can wait. (He said pulling her close to him and kissing her)

Lucy smiles and they start kissing again. Kevin pushes the door closed and locks it and they end up making out.

Meanwhile, Drew, Alex, Emma, and Gracie are in the playroom watching a Disney movie.

Gracie: Drew?

Drew: What Gracie

Gracie: where did mommy and daddy go?

Drew: In the office doing paper, work I think.

Gracie: oh (continues to watch the movie)

(Drew is sitting on the couch thinking. He gets up; he quietly slips out of the room with out this siblings' noticing his departure.)

He tiptoed down the hallway to his parent's office and sees the door closed and knows not too disturb them.

He just shakes his head and walks back to the playroom.

Gracie had got up and left and no one had noticed. She made her way to her mom and dads bathroom. She looked around too find Lucy's makeup. She emptied it onto the floor. (You know what happens next)

Lucy and Kevin's Office

They are talking Again

Kevin: I love you Luce

Lucy: I love you too

Kevin: It's very quiet.

Lucy: (pauses) Your right it is: too quiet, in fact. (Gets up)

Kevin: where are you going?

Lucy: I'm going to go check on the kids, stay here

Kevin: Ok, Hurry back.

(Lucy Leaves)

In the playroom

Drew: (notices Gracie has left and stops the movie)

Alex & Emma: Hey what'd you do that for?

Drew: Because I can.

Emma: (sticks her tongue out at him) You're mean

Drew: Whatever Emily. Gracie is gone.

Alex: What! This is Bad

Drew: she's not in here, and I didn't see her leave.

Emma: Me either.

Drew: mom is going to freak.

Lucy: (Here's her kid's talking) Hmmm

Alex: Yeah but it's your fault

Drew: Don't go there. If we all split up and…

Lucy: Hi guys (looks at each of her kids faces which all look Very Guilty of something) what's going on?

(Drew, Alex, And Emily look at their mom)

Emma: Uh-Oh….

Alex: We're in Big Trouble!

Emma: No Way Drew is the one in Big Trouble

Drew: (elbows his sister) Emma

Emma: Ouch!

Lucy: (clears throat) Ok stop you two. So what's going?

A, D, and E: Nothing.

Lucy: Really; Then where's Gracie?

Drew: Um.

Lucy: I'm waiting (hands on hips)

Emma: Drew lost her (folds her arms)

Lucy: Emily Danielle!

Drew: No, I didn't, and they sure weren't watching her either. I was gone 2 seconds and when I came back, she was not in the playroom. I'm sorry mom

Alex: Us too

Emma: Yeah Mommy

Lucy: Don't panic I'm sure she's upstairs somewhere. KEVIN!

What will happen next? Stay tuned. I will update soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Kevin comes running out the office door into the playroom

Kevin: What's going on?

(Sees Lucy's Face and his kids, well 3 of them, standing next to each other)

Kevin: Luce, What's wrong?

Lucy: Gracie is missing.

Kevin: What? I thought she was watching the movie

Drew: she was, but…(Kevin cuts him off)

Kevin: You weren't watching her. Andrew Go to your room.

Drew: But dad… That's not fair! Alex is 10 and he was the one glued to the TV. I left and when I came back, those two were still stuck to the TV and Gracie was gone. Therefore, he should take part of the blame too.

Lucy: Andrew, your room now; I'll be up later, after we find Gracie

Drew: Fine. Besides, you're her parents. Kids shouldn't be Taking care of kids, OR their younger siblings. (Goes upstairs)

Kevin: Lucy…

Lucy: no Kev; Drew's right we should've been watching her. Come on lets go look for her. You two split up and look in the bedrooms (talking to Emma and Alex)

(They look for Gracie)

Emma was walking down the hall and hears giggles. Therefore, she walks to her parents room and starts looking around.

Emma: Gracie, Gracie where are you?

Gracie: (giggles again)

Emma: (walks into the bathroom) (gasps) Oh Gracie.

Gracie: Hi Emmy

Emma: Hi Gracie- MOOOMMMYYY!

Alex, Kevin, Lucy and Even Drew Came running to the bathroom

Lucy: Emily what's…. (Sees her 3 yr. old daughter who is now covered in lipstick etc.) ELIZABETH GRACE KINKIRK

Kevin & Alex: I think they found her (sees Gracie) uh oh

Drew: I'm DEAD aren't I?

Emma:Oh Yeah (smiling)

Lucy (glares at her oldest daughter)

Emma's smile quickly fades

Emily: Um. I'll be going now

Alex: Yeah me too, Bye (they quickly leave)

Kevin: You two aren't getting away with this that easily (yells after them)

Drew: Great even my own siblings ditch me (too himself)

Lucy: Elizabeth Grace Kinkirk what am I going to do with you?

Gracie: (giggles) I don't know mommy

Lucy: (picks up her daughter) Now you have to take a bath b/c you are covered in mommy's makeup

Gracie: Okay, But can I have a bubbles in my bath?

Lucy: I guess so

Gracie: Yay,

(She runs the water and gives Gracie a bath)

Kevin: Drew can you go get Gracie's nightclothes for your mom please(he go downstairs)

Drew: yes sir (he leaves and comes back and lays the clothes on his parents bed.)

Drew: mom…

Lucy: yeah…

Drew: Gracie's clothes on the bed, ok.

Lucy: Thank you


	6. Continuation

Chapter 5 continued… 

In Kevin and Lucy's bathroom, Lucy is giving Gracie a bath. She is watching her daughter play in the bubbles with her toys.

Gracie: Mommy

Lucy: Yes sweetie

Gracie: Why is daddy mad at Drew? He didn't do noting wrong

Lucy: Well he wasn't watching you

Gracie: But neither was Alex and Emmy mama, and I left on my own. Please don't be mad at him. Punish me ok.

Lucy: Look baby, your dad and I are going to have a talk with all of you later on ok

Gracie: ok mommy, But I don't want you to be upset either. I'm going to tell Drew I'm sorry for getting him in trouble

Lucy: Come on let's get finished with your bath. (Gracie nods her head)

Lucy felt bad for being upset with Drew as much as she was after that conversation with her youngest daughter.

Back downstairs Kevin is thinking to himself about the morning's events, when Lucy and Gracie come to join him.

Gracie; Hi daddy

Kevin: Hey baby girl (kisses the top of her head) Hey Lucy what's up?

Lucy: Hey Kevin, we need to talk.

Kevin: Ok, because I was thinking the same thing

Lucy: Gracie wants to say something first

Gracie: I'm sorry daddy; please don't be angry at bubba. (She looked at the floor)

Kevin looked at his youngest daughter and child kind of shocked at what he was hearing since she was only 3, but very smart for her age. Gracie hugged her daddy and then her mom.

Lucy: Ok Gracie you can go upstairs now. (Lucy gives her a kiss and Gracie leaves and goes upstairs to her bedroom)

Lucy: Kevin I want to have a "family meeting" tonight after dinner ok

Kevin: Yeah me too.

Lucy: I think we were too hard on Drew this morning. Gracie's only 3, but she knows better and she feels bad. I feel bad too though. For being so hard on drew this morning.

Kevin: Why Lucy? You had a right to be upset and so did I.

Lucy: Yeah well I shouldn't have overacted and he's only 12.

Kevin: Lucy, Gracie left the room without anyone knowing, you thought she was really missing. I would've been upset too and I was with Drew because he's the eldest.

(Lucy set down on the couch and Kevin sat down next to her)

Lucy: Well what about Emma and Alex. They're not getting off the hook. I don't care if you agree with me or not. They were in the room with Gracie too. Drew's right they could've watched her. (Lucy looked at Kevin)

Kevin: And they're not off the hook.

Lucy: Good. I Love You Kevin

Kevin: I Love You to Lucy

Next chapter-

They talk to the kids and apologize to Drew for over reacting. He forgives them. Gracie because she's only 3 was put in time out for 15 minutes that afternoon because she went in Lucy's makeup, but didn't object because she didn't want Drew to be in trouble. Emma had to be in bed at 7:45 instead of 8:15 for a week and Alex couldn't play video games.

SORRY IF IT WAS STUPID. I HOPE YA'LL STILL LIKED IT THOUGH. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PUT THEM IN REFIEW OR EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT. AGAIN THANKS FOR READING. **I will update ASAP on Chapter 6. I'm going to start writing down ideas tonight.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, I am rather stuck, so I may change this later. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out since I am writing it as I think of it. ENJOY

Two weeks later- The 3 older kids are in school Gracie is at home with Lucy. She's been working from her office there.

(SPOILER-She and Kevin hadn't planned to have more kids for sure although they did talk about It. - Let's just see what happens as I come up w/ it) LOL- 

Lucy is in her office finishing some paper work and paying some bills

Lucy: (looks at the time and it reads 11:45 am) Gracie, come here please.

Gracie: Coming mommy! (She comes into her moms' office)

Lucy: Gracie it's 11:45 now, do you want a snack?

Gracie: Yes.

Lucy: ok, what do you want?

Gracie: a sandwich Ham and Cheese and some Doritos please

Lucy: Ok let's go in the kitchen and I'll make it for you

Gracie: Ok (grabs her mothers hand and they go into the kitchen)

Lucy fixes Gracie a snack and grabs a bottle of Dasani Water and a pack of peanut butter crackers for herself.

Gracie: Thank you mommy

Lucy: your welcome Baby (smiles) Gracie mama has to make a phone call in the other room ok. If you want you can go in the playroom until I am finished ok.

Lucy dials her mom and dad's number

Ruthie answers the phone: Hello

Lucy: Hey Ruthie, its Lucy, is mom there

Ruthie: yeah hold on I'll get her

Lucy: Ok thanks (she holds on)-3 minutes later

Annie: Hey Luce, how's it going?

Lucy: Ok, I was working in the office earlier. Gracie's having a snack and Drew, Alex, and Emma are still at school.

Annie: Is everything ok with you?

Lucy: (puzzled) Yeah, I'm… fine mom. I was just wondering if you could keep Gracie.

Annie: Sure when?

Lucy: Um… I still have to talk to Kevin. So I'm not sure yet, but probably this weekend.

Annie: Ok and what about Drew and …

Lucy: They'll probably stay with a friend. Emma can stay with you if you think you can handle both of them, that is if we can't find somewhere for her to stay.

Annie: Ok honey.

Lucy: Thanks mom

Annie: No problem

Lucy: I love you

Annie: I love you too. Oh, by the way tell Kevin I said for you two to have fun.

Lucy: (her eyes get big) Um Ok Mom. Talk to you later. Bye

Lucy went back in the kitchen where Gracie was finishing up her snack.

Lucy: Hey Gracie, how do you feel about going to nanny and papa's house this weekend?

Gracie: Is Emmy coming?

Lucy: no she'll probably stay with one of her friends

Gracie: So it'll be just grandma, papa, and me.

Lucy: Yep

Gracie: Yeah! When are they coming home?

Lucy: Soon. Now eat up.

Gracie finishes eating and washes up and goes back to playing in the playroom. Lucy goes back to working on papers in the office. Two hrs had passed when Lucy heard the front door open she looked at the clock, it was after 2:00, and the kids were home from school. She heard them go upstairs. Then rushing back downstairs.

Drew: Mom, where are you?

Lucy: In the office

Drew: (He kissed his mom on the cheek) Hey mom

Lucy: How was school?

Drew: Same as usual, I have a lot of homework

Lucy: After you're finished go ahead and do your chores ok

Drew: got it mom, I'll be upstairs

Lucy: Okay, Wait where are Alex and Emily?

Drew: I think they're upstairs

Lucy: Could you get them for me I am almost finished with this.

Drew: sure: Alex, Emma mom wants you!

Lucy: Thanks Drew, but I could've done that

Drew: I couldn't resist

Lucy: Okay well now you can go upstairs and do your homework

Drew: Bye mom (he walks out and Alex and Emily are walking)

Lucy: Hi how was school

Alex: great

Emily doesn't say a word

Lucy: Emily?

Alex looks at his sister

Emily: It was good mommy (lying)

Lucy: That's good; now go do your homework. (Hugs her kids) They leave

Lucy is done with her paperwork. She straightens up the office and goes to check on Gracie. She is asleep on the couch. She picks her up, goes upstairs, and puts her in the bed. She stops by Drew and Alex's room and they are doing h/w. Then goes to Emily's room and she is coloring at her little table.

Emily: (looks up from coloring) Hi mommy

Lucy: Hey did you finish your homework?

Emily: I'm finishing it right now. It's a math color-by-number

Lucy: very pretty

Emily: thanks. (Pauses) mommy when's daddy coming home?

Lucy: soon; when your done get your brothers and wash up. Dinner will be ready in a little while.

Emily: Ok. Mommy I love you

Lucy: I love you too sweetie. See you downstairs ok

Emily: Ok

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Why did Emily lie about her day at school? Find out next time…

Sorry if this sucks. I may change it later on if it needs to be changed. Any suggestions? Please read and Review


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy goes downstairs to start dinner. A few minutes later Kevin comes in the door.

Kevin: Lucy I'm home

Lucy: Hey Kev How was work? (They kiss)

Kevin: Same as usual. How was your day?

Lucy: It was fine; Gracie was content all day and I got a lot of work done. 

Kevin: that's good. Where are the kids?

Lucy: upstairs, supposed to be doing homework, and as far as I know they are. But you know how fast that can change. Gracie's asleep. 

Kevin: Oh ok. That might explain why she didn't come running. (Laughs) 

Lucy: uh yeah. Dinner will be ready in a little bit

Kevin: Ok I'll go change and then I'll help you cook

Lucy: awe thanks (kiss) Hurry back

Kevin: I will (he leaves to go change)

Lucy's in the kitchen putting on the spaghetti and garlic bread. Drew, Alex and Emma come downstairs.

Kids: Hi mom

Lucy: hey did you three wash up

Alex: yes mom

Drew: need any help?

Lucy: yes that would be wonderful.

Alex: What do you want us to do?

Lucy: Set the table and fix the glasses please. Emmy do you want to help me fix the garlic bread?

Emma: Sure why not.

Drew and Alex set the table and fix glasses while Emily helps her mom.

Lucy: Thanks for helping

Alex: your welcome

Drew: Is it my night to do the dishes?

Lucy: I think so. Just be glad we have a dishwasher

Emily: Mommy can I go watch cartoons now

Lucy: Only for 10 minutes dinners almost ready

Emily: Ok (she leaves)

Lucy: Thanks again for helping you're free to go for now and I'll call you when it's done.

Kevin comes back downstairs showered and changed. He kisses Lucy

Lucy: Hey was Gracie still sleeping?

Kevin: Yeah I checked on her just now

Lucy: Ok. Well dinners almost ready.

Kevin: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Lucy: Um it can wait till after dinner when the kids are in there rooms. Besides we need to talk to Emily. She's been acting weird since she got home.

Kevin: Ok

Kevin and Lucy finish preparing dinner and Kevin gets Gracie

Lucy: Alex, Drew, Emma, Dinner's ready! (They come to the Kitchen)

Kevin: (comes downstairs holding Gracie) Did you have a good nap?

Gracie: Yes (helps her in her seat)

Lucy: Okay guys let's say the blessings (and they do)

They eat and clean up.

Gracie: mommy I'm finished

Lucy: Guys you can go (pause) Emily you stay

Emily: Mom, dad, did I do something wrong?

Lucy: No, we just want to know what happened at school today

Emily: I already told you nothing happened

Lucy: Emily?

Kevin: Please tell me what's wrong?

Emily: I just had a bad day at school that's all. Can I please go now?

Kevin: yeah go ahead.

(She goes upstairs)

Kevin: feel better now

Lucy: kind of, I still think something happened though

Kevin: Don't worry about it I'm sure the teacher would call if there were a problem. (Hint)

Lucy: (Kisses him) Ok I'm ready to talk now 

Kevin: Ok, I'm all ears

Lucy: I want us to spend some time alone this weekend maybe go out somewhere.

Kevin: Ok sure (surprised and happy)

Lucy: But there's more

Kevin: how much more?

Lucy: Well…

Kevin: Lucy…

Lucy: I want another baby (silence) (pause). Say something Kevin, please

Kevin: (shocked) Ok. (Another pause) Me too

Lucy: Really? I mean I know we have 4 kids, but I want a big family like the one I grew up with.

Kevin: It doesn't matter If you want another baby let's go for it.

Lucy Oh Kevin I love you so much (they kiss). If we don't have a baby now it's ok, we can wait.

Kevin: Ok, it's up too you (they hug)

**Next chapter Emily is at school. What happens there? What call do Kevin and Lucy get at work? How do they react? IS there another Kinkirk on the way or are they waiting? Drew and Alex get there self in some mischief of there own READ AND REVIEW. Thanks Bekah **


	9. Chapter 8

I can't think of any other name or what the real Elem. School was on the show, so I am going to use a school here where I live. I am sorry if this turns out to be crummy. I will go back and change it later if I need/have too. So far, it's going great. Thanks for the reviews

NOTE-Drew goes next door to Emily and Alex's school at Mt. Washington Middle School. So it won't be confusing

**Characters (these are not real people, that I know of, I made these names up)**

Mrs. Jones- Emily's Teacher 

**Mrs. Lowry- Alex's Teacher**

**Principal- Mrs. Lorena McDonald**

**Billy Simpson-Boy in Em's class**

Johnny Barfield-Another boy in Em's Class Aria Hamby-Emily's Friend 

**Jason Sanders- a Friend of Drew**

**Adam Johnson- A friend of Alex**

**Sally Drake- Secretary in Office **

At Indian Creek Elementary School 

1st and 2nd Graders are at Recess.

Emily: Hey Aria 

Aria: Hey Emmy

Emily: Do you want to go swing?   
Aria: Yeah sure 

Emily: Ok come on (they go to swing sets)

Aria: Oh no it's Billy and Johnny

Emily: Don't worry about them, Let's just swing

Aria: Ok if you say so

Billy and Johnny start towards Emily and Aria

Emily: Oh great (they stop swinging)

Billy: Well, well, well if it isn't Emily and Aria

Emily: Go on Billy leave us alone (still sitting in the swing)

Johnny: Why what's the matter, Emily, you scared?

Emily: Oh please I am not scared. You just had to bring your "weirdo" sidekick didn't you?

Johnny: I am not a weirdo Emily 

Emily: Could've fooled me

Aria: Go Emma (high five)

Billy: Back off Aria

Emily: No Billy, you back off and leave Aria alone, she didn't do nothing to you Come on aria let's go. (Turn to go)

Billy: Bye chicken

Johnny: Bock, Bock, (flaps his arms like a chicken)

Emily turns around and is angry and fed up, even for a 7 year old

Emily: Billy Simpson you had better take that back!

Aria: Emily what are you doing?

Emily: Aria go I got them I've had it with those two

Aria: But Emma…

Emily: go please Aria

Johnny: Well looks like it's 2 against one

Emily: If you don't quit messing with Aria it's going to be my fist against your face and my brothers will get you too.

Billy: you're a girl you can't fight

Emily: Oh really, I bet I can too

Johnny: Billy she's serious. She has two older brothers. (He goes on and on)

Emily & Billy: Shut up Johnny

Johnny: Ok, Bye Billy you're on your own

Emily: well looks like your sidekick just backed out

Billy: Well… you never had one to begin with

Emily: that's because I didn't need one. And I can still kick your butt

Billy: yeah right

Emily: don't tempt me Billy Simpson

Billy: You ain't gonna do nothing

Emily: Try Me

Billy starts to taunt her

Emily: oh it's on now (she jumps on him and they start fighting)

Billy: (he's fighting back there screaming and hitting like 7 year olds)

Kids on the playground star crowding around them (you know how that is)

**To be continued… **

**I got stuck so I decided to go on and then come back to this**


	10. Chapter 8 continued

Continued from last chapter I'm sorry this sucks.

Kids are around Emily and Billy. Jason, Adam, Alex, and Drew are talking and on the other playground

Jason: Hey guys look at all those little kids something big must be going on

Adam: Yeah

Drew: I wonder what's going on with them

Alex: I don't know let's go see

(They go check it out and see that it is Emily)

The teacher comes and breaks them up

Mrs. Jones: Emily, Billy, break it up now. Ok everyone go on there is nothing to see here. Go.

Drew and Alex run over to their sister

Drew: Emily what are you doing?

Emily: (says nothing)

Drew: Well…

Mrs. Jones: Hi boys, I'll take care of this. We're headed to the principal's office

Alex: EMILY KINKIRK YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE

Mrs. Jones: come on Billy and Emily (they leave)

Drew: I do not want to be at home tonight

Alex: Neither do I.

Jason and Adam come to where Alex and Drew are

Jason: Hey guys what's going on?

Adam: wasn't that Emily?

D&A: Yep that was Emily, fighting …

Jason: Good luck at home guys

Adam: Yeah You're both going to need it to survive, because when my brother got into his first fight he got in A LOT of trouble at home and there were plenty of lectures for both of us

Alex: Yeah we know.

Drew: well we better head back to class before we get in trouble for being late.

Jason: all right man

Adam: c-you guys

Alex: Bye (they leave and go back to class)

Back in Principal McDonald's office

Emily's teacher talked to her, Billy, and the principal then Mrs. McDonald talked to her

Principal: Emily is your mom and dad at work today.

Emily: yeah they work everyday except when one of us is sick. Sometimes my mommy stays at home with my baby sister.

Principal: Ok, well you do know that we have to call them

Emily: yes ma'am

Principal: sit tight while I go make a phone call

Emily: OK

GLENOAK COMM. Church

Lucy: Hello

Principal McDonald: Hello, Yes is Mrs. Lucy Kinkirk in

Lucy: This Is She

Principal: Mrs. Kinkirk, this is Lorena McDonald, the Principal at Indian Creek Elementary School, I'm calling about your daughter, Emily Kinkirk

Lucy: Ok. What happened? Is she ok?

Principal: Yes she's fine. If you could please come to the school for a conference about Emily's behavior at recess that would be greatly appreciated.

Lucy: Ok I'll be there in a few minutes.

Principal: Thank you Bye (hangs up)

Back at The Church

Lucy Gets her purse and keys and starts to head out when her dad walks in the office

Eric: Hey Luce, Where ya headed?

Lucy: Emily's school. Sorry to leave like this dad, but her Principal called. I was just heading out

Eric: Why what'd she do?

Lucy: I'm not sure, but it's about her "behavior" if that tells ya anything. I love ya dad. If Kevin calls tell him to call the cell. Bye

Eric: Okay Luce, love you too bye (she walks out)

IN THE CAR

Phone Rings Lucy: Hello

Kevin: Hey sweetie

Lucy: Hey Kevin

Kevin: Where are you?

Lucy: Driving on my way to Emily's school, seems she's been having some behavior problems, I'm talking with Mrs. McDonald, the principal

Kevin: Ok, I think they tried calling me too, but I was patrolling. I'll call Capt. Michaels, I'm on my way too. Love you Babe,

Lucy: Love you too bye (hangs up and pulls into the school parking lot and walked inside to the front office to the secretary's desk)

TO BE CONTINUED………………. 


	11. Chapter 9

HOPE YOU LIKE- I'll update again, Chapter 10 is next

**At School**

Mrs. Sally Drake: Hi May I help you?

Lucy: Yes, I'm Lucy Kinkirk, The school called about my Daughter. She's in the Principal's office.

Mrs. Drake: uh yes, the office is right down the hall first door on the left.

Lucy: thank you (she goes to the office and knocks on the door)

Mrs. McDonald: Come in (Lucy walks in)

Mrs. McDonald: Good Afternoon, I'm Mrs. McDonald

Lucy: Hi, I'm Lucy Kinkirk. (Looks at Emily)

Emily: Hey Mommy

Lucy: Hey honey, Go to the hallway and sent on the bench. We'll talk when we get home ok

Emily: Ok (while sitting on the Bench Kevin comes down the hallway and goes in to the principal's office)

(Kevin walks in) Kevin: Hey Luce, got here as soon as I could

Lucy: Hey you're just in time too

Mrs. McDonald: You must be Kevin; I'm Mrs. McDonald,

Kevin: Nice to meet you but bad timing huh, Haha

Lucy: What did Emily do?

Mrs. McDonald: She was in a fight at recess.

(Kevin and Lucy are in shock they can't believe their daughter was fighting)

Kevin: Did she start it?

Mrs. McDonald: Actually no, not really.

Lucy: Was the other person hurt?

Principal: nope, they both threw swings, but since she did get into a fight at recess she and the other child will both be punished. Her classmate already had their punishment. In addition, Mrs. Jones, her teacher, would like to schedule a conference with you also.

Kevin: Ok

Lucy: We're going to talk to Emily for a Long, long time when we get home. And don't hesitate to call if there are anymore problem's

Principal: She will have a writing assignment and sit out from recess for a week and stay inside doing homework.

Kevin: sounds fair enough.

Lucy: yep

Mrs. McDonald: well that's all for now. Moreover, if there are any more problems, I will let you both know.

Kevin and Lucy: Bye (walks out of office)

Emily: hi mommy, hi daddy

Lucy is somewhat still shocked and Kevin isn't too happy with Emily

They walk to the car in silence. Emily gets in and shuts the door.

Kevin: I'll be home as soon as I can tonight, and I'll pick up something for dinner.

Lucy: Okay, thanks, I could use a break. And our Daughter?

Kevin: we're going to have a long talk with her

Lucy: Mom said she'd pick up Gracie from daycare.

Kevin: Ok I'll see you when I get home. Love you

Lucy: love you too, (get in their cars and leave)

On the drive home 

Lucy: Emily Danielle, I am very disappointed in you. You know better than to fight at school. You were raised better

Emily: I know mommy

Lucy: what got into you?

Emily: Well Billy wouldn't leave Aria alone and he was teasing her then he started teasing me and he wouldn't stop so we started fighting. I'm sorry mommy

Lucy: When we get home I want you to go upstairs and do you homework, and then I want you to stay in your room until daddy gets home and think about what you did and after dinner, we're going to have a long talk.

Emily: Okay

**_AT KINKIRK'S HOUSE_**

Emily does as her mother said and Lucy puts her stuff down and goes to the office to finish some work. After awhile the boys come home and Annie brings Gracie home.

Alex and drew are talking

Alex: do you think mom knows about the fight?

Drew: duh. Emily's not anywhere in sight, my guess is she's in her room until dad gets home

Alex: oh yeah

Annie: Lucy, (walks into the kitchen)

Lucy: Hi mom

Gracie; hey mommy

Lucy: Hey sweetie, did you have fun today?

Gracie: Yeah

Lucy: thanks mom for bringing her home. That was a big help.

Annie: Emily

Lucy: yeah, you heard. Dad

Annie: The boys

Lucy: really, uh huh

Annie: yeah they were outside when it happened

Lucy: Oh. Thanks again for bringing Emily home

Annie: your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow

Lucy: Okay mom, love you bye (Annie leaves; Lucy goes to check on Emily after making sure the boys and Gracie were fine)

**UPSTAIRS**

Lucy:(Goes in Emily's room) Emily, you finished with your schoolwork.

Emily: yes ma'am (silence) Mommy I'm sorry about today. I just got so mad and aggravated; Please don't be mad at me even though I deserve it.

Lucy: I forgive you. (They hug) Come downstairs soon okay. Daddy's bringing home Chinese. Oh and if your brothers say anything I'll take care of them ok.

Emily: Okay Mommy. Thanks

Lucy smiles and goes back downstairs

A few minutes later Kevin walks through the door with dinner.

Kevin: guys I'm home.

Gracie: Daddy!

Kevin: hey pumpkin, did you have fun today?

Gracie: yeah we made puppets

Kevin: wow (sees Lucy and the boys) Hey boys, Luce

Drew: Hey dad

Alex; Hey, all right food!

THEY LAUGH- HAHA

Lucy: hey honey (they kiss)

Kevin: so where's Emily?

Lucy: She's (turns around) just in time

Emily: Hi daddy

Kevin: Hey Emmy

Lucy: (picking up Gracie) Okay guys lets go eat

(They all go to the dinning room and eat dinner. They clean up and the kids get ready for bed, well Gracie. Kevin and Lucy talked to Emily a long time. They weren't as upset as they were at first, cause they got over it. Anyways, she did her time, everything was okay again, and she didn't plan to get into any more fights.)

WHAT'S TO COME?

Kevin and Lucy have a weekend to themselves. All alone with no kids.

Drew goes to Jason's house

Alex goes to Adam's house

Emily goes to Aria's house

Little Gracie goes to her Nana and Papaw Camdens' house.

What will happen next? Stick around and you'll find out!

THANKS FOR READING


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

Friday morning at the Kinkirk's (breakfast)

Lucy: Okay girls eat your breakfast. (Looks at her watch) Where are the boys?

Kevin: Good morning, Lucy (kisses her)

Lucy: Morning Kevin

Kevin: Where are the boys?

Lucy: Upstairs and not eating breakfast as you can see. (Walks to the end of the staircase) Boys come on we have to leave soon. (No answer) Brendan Alexander and Kevin Andrew Kinkirk Breakfast table NOW! (They run down the stairs) Thank you

Alex: Morning mom, dad

Drew: Hi mom (they sit down at the table) Dad

Lucy: What were you two doing?

Drew: getting ready

Alex: I couldn't find my shoe…s

Kevin: Okay here's the agenda for today, Alex you're going home with Adam, Drew you're staying with Jason and Emily your riding home with Aria.

Gracie: what about me, daddy?

Kevin: You're staying with Granny and Papa

Gracie: Yes!

Lucy: Someone's happy

Kevin: Okay guys everyone knows what's going on (looks at his watch) you've got 6 minutes to eat breakfast so we can leave.

They finish breakfast and leave for school and work except for Lucy and Gracie. She stays home and works in her office from there and then Lucy takes Gracie to the Camden's house that afternoon.

AT THE CAMDENS HOUSE

Lucy pulls in her parents yard.

Lucy: Come on Gracie let's go see grandma and grandpa

Gracie: Okay (they get out of the car)

Lucy: Mom we're here

Annie: (walks to the living room) Hey Luce, Hey Gracie

Gracie: Nana, we're going to have lotz of fun.

Annie: I know sweetheart, lots of fun

Gracie: Mommy, I'm going to go upstairs and play

Lucy: okay honey. Mom thanks so much for keeping her. Kevin and I really appreciate it. I have to get back home. I love you mom.

Annie: I love you too.(they hug)

Lucy: Gracie!

Gracie: (comes downstairs) yes.

Lucy: Mommy loves you. I'll see you Sunday. Muh, Daddy loves you too

Gracie: Bye mommy

Lucy: bye honey

LUCY GOES HOME AND STRAIGHTENS UP THE HOUSE AND RELAXES A LITTLE WHILE. KEVIN GETS IN FROM WORK A LITTLE LATER

Next Chapter: Kevin and Lucy's weekend. A little bit of Emily, Alex, and Drew at their friends house's. Gracie is with nana so she's very happy. R&R. I need ideas. Thanx


	13. Chapter 11

Lucy: Hey Kevin, how was work?

Kevin: Okay but I missed you

Lucy: I missed you too (kiss)

Kevin: So the kids got where they needed to be.

Lucy: Yep and it's just the two of us

Kevin: Ah Listen…?

Lucy: What?

Kevin: SILENCE

Lucy: It's nice isn't it?

Kevin: Yes and very rare

Lucy: So what would you like to do?

Kevin: I don't know; I was hoping you could tell me what we were going to do.

Lucy: (She blushed and smiled) **laughs**

Kevin: I have to go change out of my uniform first and then I'll be back downstairs ok

Lucy: Okay (He goes upstairs)

About 10 minutes later Kevin was back in the living room with Lucy.

LIVING ROOM

Kevin and Lucy are snuggled up on the couch.

Kevin: So are you going to tell me?

Lucy: Tell you what?

Kevin: What we're going to do with our free weekend?

Lucy: Oh that. (Smiles) How bout this (she kisses him)

Kevin: That's a very good Idea. (They start kissing again)

Lucy: I love you Kevin

Kevin: I love you Lucy, Come on let's go upstairs and take a long nap.

Lucy (smiles) OK

Ok so we all know what happens next. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. Anyways trying to keep it at the right ratings. Enjoy. Please R & R.

AUTHORS NOTE I decided to wait to put the kids in there just yet while they're with their friends. I may just put Kevin and Lucy asking how their weekends were. I don't know yet. Suggestions will be good.


	14. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it has taken me so long to update the story. I have been extremely busy with school. And at home

**Kevin and Lucy take a nap. A few hours later Lucy wakes up and goes downstairs to start dinner. Kevin wakes up shortly after to the aroma of food cooking down stairs in the kitchen.**

**Kevin: (he goes up behind Lucy and wraps his arms around her waste) Hello darling. **

**Lucy: Hey Kevin**

**Kevin: Did you have a nice nap?**

**Lucy; yes the best one I have had in a long time**

**Kevin: you're so right**

**Lucy: are you hungry?**

**Kevin: yes and it smells delicious by the way**

**Lucy: thanks**

**Lucy finishes cooking dinner. Then they eat. After eating and doing the dishes together they go upstairs and go to bed.**

**SUNDAY MORNING- the next day they go to church, meet up with their kids there, and thank their friends parents for allowing them to stay over for the weekend. They get Gracie from the nursery and then head to Lucy's parents house for dinner.**

**At the Camden home-**

**Annie: Hey kids, did ya'll have a good weekend?**

**Emily, Alex, and Drew: yes, it was great, fun, and awesome**

**Annie: that's good.**

**Gracie: Mama, guess what nana and I did?**

**Lucy: what did you do?**

**Gracie: we went to the mall and then we made cookies**

**Lucy: Did you stay up all night cause of the sugar?**

**Gracie: No, I had three cookies, but that was after dinner**

**Lucy: (smiles) Okay well go play with your brothers and sister ok.**

**Gracie: Okay mama**

**Annie: so did you and Kevin enjoy having the house all to your selves?**

**Lucy: Oh yes, very much**

**Annie: Did you get a lot done around the house?**

**Lucy: Um…yeah we cleaned up everything, including the bedroom(s) and garage**

**Annie: wow, you were very busy **

**Lucy: yeah anyways mom thanks for keeping Gracie I know she can be a real handful sometimes**

**Annie: No problem (They hug) **

**Lucy: need any help with dinner**

**Annie: no, but thanks for asking. **

**Lucy: ok, I'll be out back with Kevin and the kids, bye**

**OUTSIDE IN THE BACK YARD**

**Lucy goes and sits next to Kevin and they hold hands.**

**They watch the boys play catch and Emily and Gracie jump on the trampoline. Then they look at each other and smile. **

**Girls are on the trampoline**

**Emily: Hey Gracie, lets see who can jump the highest**

**Gracie: I want to play "ring around the rosy"**

**Emily: well I'm older; I'm the boss so you have to do what I say.**

**Gracie: No I don't! Emily: yes you do! Gracie: well I am not going to do it (she sticks her tongue out at her sister) Emily: Yes you are. Gracie starts screaming MOMMY!**

**Lucy and Kevin run over to the trampoline.**

**Lucy: girls what is going on here?**

**Kevin gets Gracie down from the trampoline**

**Lucy grabs Emily and puts her down on the ground**

**Gracie and Emily start at it again.**

**Lucy: ENOUGH, one at a time**

**Kevin: Emily what happened?**

**Emily: I wanted to jump high and Gracie wanted to play a dumb baby game**

**Gracie: Ring around the Rosie is not a baby game!**

**Emily: Is too Elizabeth Grace "baby, baby, stick your head in gravy."**

**Kevin: Emily Danielle and Elizabeth Grace Kinkirk!**

**Lucy: Girls I mean it, stop. Grace it wasn't your turn to tell what happened. Emily you done?**

**Emily: I guess so**

**Kevin: Ok Gracie tell your side**

**Gracie: Emily was being all bossy and said let's have a jumping contest and I didn't want to I wanted to play "ring around the Rosie". Then she said she was the boss cause she was the oldest, so I have to do what she says. That's what happened.**

**Emily: you forgot to say you stuck your tongue out at me too Elizabeth. (She crosses her arms)**

**Lucy: is that true Gracie?**

**Gracie: yes mama**

**Lucy: Well…. (She's cut off by Annie)**

**Annie: Lucy, Kevin, Kids, and Dinner**

**Lucy: we'll talk about this at home. Until then Emily you sit in between your brothers, you got it and I don't want lip from either one of you got it.**

**Gracie and Emily: yes ma'am**

**Lucy: good, now go inside and try to behave at the dinner table**

**Emily walks ahead of her parents and goes inside.**

**Drew and Alex walk over to their parents**

**Drew: (whispering) mom, dad what's going on?**

**Lucy: long story**

**Alex: sounded like "WW III -Emily vs. Gracie"**

**Kevin: pretty much**

**Gracie: hey what's that?**

**Kevin: Drew take your sister in the house and get her washed up**

**Drew: yes sir, Come on Gracie I'll give you a "Piggy back" ride**

**Gracie: yes! (She giggles) Piggy**

**Alex: I will go with them. Um...bye**

**Kevin and Lucy are behind their kids**

**Lucy: Kevin what was I thinking this weekend, I am out of my mind**

**Kevin: Lucy what are you talking about?**

**Lucy: nothing, forget it I was talking to myself**

**Kevin: Ok, if you say so. **

**Lucy: Let's just get through dinner without any incidents**

**They walk inside and shut the door behind them**

**At the dinner table the kids are sitting as they were told, of course Emily and Gracie just couldn't help themselves when it came to making faces at one another.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**Lucy: why do they do this? I have two boys and they don't act like that, well at least not anymore. They fight worse sometimes. However, my Emily is bossy and getting too old to play with Gracie. Gracie is still in her "getting into everything stage". I wish that my daughter's would get along with each other. Oh, well as long as they don't fight too much, I'll be ok.**

**Kevin looks over at Lucy and gets her attention and she comes back down to earth.**

**Kevin: Lucy are you ok?**

**Lucy: Yeah, fine; and yes I'm sure**

**Kevin: ok**

**SORRY TO STOP IT RIGHT HERE. I'm going to add on to it some more. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE R&R. Peace Out- R.E.P**


	15. Chapter 13

Kevin went back to eating his dinner not helping to wonder what was bothering his wife.

The Camden and Kinkirk's did manage to get through dinner without any major issues. After Dinner Lucy helped her mom clean up after making sure, the girls were washed up without incident.

Annie: Hey Luce you ok.

Lucy: yeah mom I'm fine why?

Annie: you looked like you had something on your mind at the dinner table.

Lucy: Well that's because I am kind of stressing right now because of the girls little tantrums they've been throwing lately. I can't take it; all the arguing. Anyways that's beside the point.

Annie: Yeah I've noticed they've been going at it a lot more than usual. Maybe it's just a stage. After all Gracie is three and Emily is 7-4 years difference. Somewhat like with….

Lucy: mom please don't do the Mary, me, Ruthie, Matt, and Simon and the twins age difference thing. Please I just want to get through today. Tomorrow is Monday and I'll just have Gracie from 7:15 until 3:00pm.

Annie: sorry Lucy I have to remember not to do that.

Lucy: It's ok mom. I better get the kids rounded up so we can get them home and ready for school before the 10th hour. Thanks again for dinner. (Lucy leaves the kitchen as Annie looks at her daughter)

Lucy goes to round up her kids and find Kevin who is talking to her dad.

Lucy: tell Grandma and grandpa Bye

Gracie: Bye nana, by papa

Emily: bye grandma, bye Papa Camden

Alex and Drew: see you later, Grandma and papa

Kevin puts Gracie in her car seat and makes sure the other three are buckled in and settled.

Lucy and Kevin: Bye mom bye dad (they get in the car and rive home)

KINKIRK HOME 

Lucy: Ok kids go up stairs and get your clothes ready for school

Lucy walks in the Kitchen and Kevin follows with Gracie in his arms

Kevin: Lucy, What's going on?

Lucy: Nothing I am just coming in here to make the kids lunches for tomorrow

Kevin: ok. Luce, honey are you positive you're ok?

Lucy: yeah Kevin, I'm sure.

Kevin just sighed. And turned around and walked out of the kitchen

Gracie: Daddy what's wrong with mommy?

Kevin: mommy's ok, she's just tired.

Gracie: did we do something wrong?

Kevin No sweetheart, you're all fine.

Gracie: Ok but just incase I am going to go make a picture for mommy and make a note saying

I am sorry for what happened at grandma's and get Emily to help me if she will.

Kevin: that's a great idea Sugar. Don't forget to ask nicely and if Emily is mean just come and tell me ok.

Gracie: Ok daddy, (she kisses her daddy on the cheek and run up stairs)

Gracie and Emily actually didn't end up fighting they made a card for their mommy and put it in her room on her nightstand. The boys even did something nice for their mommy.

3 Weeks passed since Kevin and Lucy had there "ROMANTIC WEEKEND"/ the kids are being themselves and Emily is still going through phases as well as Gracie. What happens with Lucy? How are the kids doing at school, especially the boys and what's up with Emily lately wanting a lot of attention? Find out in the next chapter….. 

NOTE STORY IS SUBJECT FOR REVISION AND CHANGE OF STORY LINE FOR THIS CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING. R&R


	16. Chapter 14

**I don't really know how to start this off but I am going to try my best. So bare with me please. I have no idea what is going to really happen so I am going to type as I think about it HAVE ANY IDEAS AT ALL PLEASE EMAIL THEM TO ME AND I'll WORK THEM IN. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.**

**FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER 3 Weeks passed since Kevin and Lucy had there "ROMANTIC WEEKEND"/ the kids are being themselves and Emily is still going through phases as well as Gracie. What happens with Lucy? How are the kids doing at school, especially the boys and what's up with Emily lately wanting a lot of attention? Find out in the next chapter…**

**Setting: Kinkirk Home in the morning- Thursday**

Kevin: Good Morning Sweetheart

Lucy: Morning Kevin, (Lucy starts to get up and feels light headed and slowly sits back down)

Kevin: Lucy, honey, you ok?

Lucy: Yeah I'm fine. I have to get the kids up and ready for school (she leaves the room)

Kevin: Lucy wait….

Lucy: (she turns around) What Kevin I promise I'm fine just go get ready for work

Kevin: Luce…Ok (he walks back into his bedroom and calls the station and tells them he'll be a little bit late he has to check on something before he leaves.)

Lucy: boys get up time to get ready for school. ALEX, DREW UP NOW!

A& D: Geez Mom we're up

Alex: I wonder what's gotten in to her

Drew: It's probably a female thing.

Alex: No probably Emily and Gracie's fought; they can't quit fighting so mom decided to get ill with all of us EVEN DAD apparently

Kevin walks in the boys room

Kevin: Ok guys get dressed and stop blaming your sisters ok

Alex: sorry dad

Drew: yeah, but it's probably true

Kevin: ANDREW

Drew: Sorry

Kevin leaves the room and heads downstairs to the kitchen

Lucy was in there starting breakfast and to her surprise sees Kevin still in his pajamas

Lucy: Kevin what are you doing aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?

Kevin: I called the station and told them I would be a little late; so I thought I'd help ease the stress by cooking breakfast and you can get the girls up.

Lucy: thanks, but I'm ok

Kevin: Lucy, you need to slow down and let me help you ok. I'm there dad they're my kids too.

Lucy: fine I'll be upstairs if you need any help with the cooking.

Kevin: (to himself) I wonder what's gotten into her

Kevin finishes cooking the breakfast while Lucy manages the kids. Lucy comes down stairs with Gracie and Emily.

Gracie: Hi daddy

Emily: Good morning daddy

Kevin: Good Morning girls (he kisses them on top of the head)

Lucy: Thanks for cooking breakfast. (Kisses him on the cheek then sits down but not after trying to get the boys to the breakfast table first) Drew, Alex, breakfast

Alex: coming mom (he rushes downstairs knowing if he didn't that his mother would really be angry) Good morning mother, father, Emily, And Grace.

Emily: (To herself) Butt kisser

Gracie over hears her-Mommy what's a butt-Ki…. (Emily quickly covers her little sisters mouth)

Emily: (whispering) Gracie, hush. You don't say that at the table or in front of mommy and daddy; especially mommy b/c she's been acting strange lately (uncovers her sisters mouth)

Lucy is starting to get frustrated with Drew she gives him 5 more minutes

LUCY: KEVIN ANDREW KINKIRK JR. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO…

Drew: I'm here I'm here. Sorry guys, wardrobe issues

Alex: (whispering to his brother) Hey Drew something must really be bothering mom, she used your entire name even the JR. part that's freaky. In fact, I didn't even know there was a "JR.". Just kidding

Kevin: Ok boys lets eat

They managed to get through breakfast with no spills, misunderstandings or arguments. Something was definitely up with Lucy though. She was very quiet through breakfast.

The boys and Emily washed up and got their stuff ready for school and their lunches. Lucy cleaned up Gracie and got her dressed again.

Beep, Beep, Beep…. Beep Beep

Lucy: Ok Guys, that will be the carpool.

Drew: Bye Mom (hugs) Bye dad

Alex: Bye Mama (Kisses) See you dad

Emily: Bye Mommy, (hugs and kisses) Bye daddy

Lucy: Love you guys

Kevin: Bye kids see you this afternoon

Gracie: Bye brothers and sissy

A, D, E: We love you. (They walk out the door and get into the carpool van)

Lucy: well Gracie it's just you and me

Gracie: And daddy too

Lucy: yes and daddy too. He's in the den

Gracie: I go get him (runs to the den)

Kevin: Hello princess

Gracie: Hi daddy

Kevin: Where's mommy?

Gracie: In the kitchen. Come on daddy let's go (grabs his hand and pulls him towards the Kitchen) Here's daddy mommy

Lucy: Ok Gracie, go play (Gracie leaves the kitchen and goes to play in the play room)

Kevin: I have a few hours before work.

Lucy: That's good.

Kevin: Lucy we need to talk

Lucy: Talk about what?

Kevin: Lucy. Please just tell me what's bothering you

Lucy: Nothing I am just really stressed out, but I'm ok I assure you

Kevin: Ok. Well when you're ready to talk for real then you can. I'm headed for the station….

Lucy: I thought you were going to go in later on

Kevin: Yeah well there's been a change of plans

Gracie: (from play room) Daddy

Kevin: Never mind I'll be going in late after all. I am gonna spend my time with Grace before I leave for work

Lucy: good for you she's needs one on one time with you (Kevin leaves)

Kevin and Gracie are in the playroom playing a game of "CANDYLAND"

Lucy finishes cleaning the kitchen and goes to her office to finish paperwork. Before she knows it 2 hours have passed and she stops what she is doing and goes to the playroom. Kevin is putting Gracie, whose asleep, on the couch and covering her with her favorite Disney blanket. Lucy is watching, Kevin turns around and sees her.

Kevin: Luce hey, did you get finished working

Lucy: yeah

Kevin: well I am going to work now, I'll see you this afternoon when I get home.

Lucy: Ok, be careful. I love you

Kevin: Love you too, bye (walks out the front door and gets in his car)

Lucy straightens up the play room and goes back to her office to double-check her stuff.

Then she goes upstairs to her room and falls asleep.

**What will happen next? Some questions will be answered from previous chapter ending.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT THRILLING CHAPTER (lol)**

**I HOPE YA'll Liked this chapter. Sry if it seemed dragged out too long. FINALLY I AM DONE WITH IT THOUGH. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 15

Emily is still going through phases as well as Gracie. What happens with Lucy? How are the kids doing at school, especially the boys and what's up with Emily lately wanting a lot of attention? Find out in the next chapter… 

ANSWERED FROM CHAPTER 13

OK YA"LL I KINDA HAVE WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW BUT SOMETHING IS COMING TO ME EVENTUALLY anyway. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THAT IT ANSWERS YOU QUESTIONS

Andrew, Alex, and Emily walk through the door after coming home from school.

Drew: Mom we're home

Alex: Mom

Emily: Mommy, Where are you?

Drew: Come on let's go upstairs

Emily: I'm going to look down here

Drew: Ok come on Alex

Emily: Goes to the play room first and sees Gracie asleep on the couch where she was when Kevin left for work. (She goes upstairs to tell her brothers) Hey, Gracie is asleep on the couch so that has to mean one thing….

Drew, Alex, and Gracie: Mom's asleep too

Alex: What about in her bedroom

Drew: lets go check

IN THE BEDROOM

Emily crawls on the bed

Emily: Mommy wake up (she shakes her mom gently to wake her up)

Drew: Mom you awake yet

Lucy: Hey guys back from school already.

Alex: Mom it's passed 2 o'clock

Lucy: Gracie, Oh gosh! I must have been sleeping for hours

Emily: relax mommy she's asleep on the couch

Lucy: Ok

Drew: Mom, you sure you're ok. You're acting kind of weird

Lucy: Andrew (gave her son a scowl)

Drew: well it's true

Lucy: Ok guys to your rooms to do your homework

Alex: Mom come on

Lucy: now, move it guys.

They do as their mom says and Lucy goes downstairs to check on Gracie.

Lucy goes to the couch, picks Gracie up, and takes her upstairs to her bed.

She comes back downstairs and calls Kevin

Kevin: Glenoak police department…

Lucy: hey

Kevin: Lucy hey what's going on?

Lucy: nothing just thought I'd call. The kids are doing their homework and Gracie's asleep

Kevin: Still

Lucy: Yeah I don't know what's going on. I think she's coming down with something or she must really need some rest

Kevin; Yeah but you know the saying" Sleep all day, Up ALL NIGHT LONG"

Lucy: it's all too familiar; Alex was the worst about that

Kevin: (remembering) Oh yeah. Well is there anything you need before I come home?

Lucy: No I think we got it covered, but thanks for asking.

Kevin: No problem, I'll be home in a few hours.

Lucy: Ok I love you

Kevin: I love you too, tell the boys and Emily I want their homework finished before I get home ok

Lucy: ok, bye

Kevin: Bye

Lucy goes upstairs

Lucy: hey guys, dad says to get your homework done before he gets in from work

Alex and Drew: Ok mom

A few hours later Kevin gets in from work. Lucy's in the Kitchen cooking dinner and the kids are setting the table.

Kevin: Guys I'm home

Emily: daddy

Kevin: Hey pumpkin

Gracie: Daddy's home

Kevin: Munchkin you're up

Drew and Alex: Hey dad

Kevin: Hey boys, where's your mom?

Kids: In the kitchen

Kevin: hey Luce

Lucy: Hey Kevin, sorry I had my hands full or else I would've greeted you at the door

Kevin: No problem (he kissed his wife)

Lucy: so how was work?

Kevin: Ok I am glad to see you in a better mood from this morning

Lucy: yeah, sorry about that. Stress takes a lot out of you

Kevin: so how was your day?

Lucy: Okay I guess I slept most of it away though; I've just been really tired lately. I guess I've been working hard, I just don't know.

Kevin looks at Lucy strange

Kevin: Okay, well I'm going to go change. I'll be back downstairs in a little while

Lucy: Fine (Kevin leaves the kitchen)

Lucy is in the kitchen trying to fix dinner when she hears yelling coming from the other room.

In Living room (this is what she hears)

Emily is watching cartoons when drew comes over, grabs the remote control and changes it to some sports channel.

Emily: Hey I was watching that.

Drew: well now you're not

Emily: "Who died and made you king of the remote?" She snapped

Drew: What's gotten into you?

Emily: Excuse you, but I was here first watching what I wanted because unlike you I finished my homework. (Sticks her tongue out at Drew and folds her arms) Give me the remote!

Drew: no way!

Emily: GIVE IT TO ME NOW!

DREW: I SAID NO!

Emily: Mmmoooommmyyyy! (SHE SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS)

Drew: Daaad! (He Yelled)

They started chasing each other around the room until Lucy came into the room…

Lucy: What is the world is going on here? It sounds like a mad house. What's the problem?

Drew and Emily both started talking all at once

Lucy (her voice raised): ONE AT A TIME!

Kevin ran down the stairs after hearing his wife from all the way upstairs and quickly followed by his youngest son and daughter.

Kevin: GUYS WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE? I could hear ya'll from the bedroom.

Alex: me too

Emily: DUH you could hear Drew from China he's so loud.

Emily's mother and father scolded her

Kevin: Alex upstairs and keep an eye on Gracie while we have a chat with your brother and sister

Alex: Dad, (Kevin shakes his head) Ok fine, all I have to say is hope your punishment isn't too bad.

(Lucy Points to the stairs) Brendan Alexander upstairs now or your next

Alex: Ok I am going. Bye

Lucy: Emily Danielle Kinkirk, What has gotten into you young lady? In addition, KEVIN ANDREW KINKIRK JR.YOU ARE 12 years old and know better than to act so immature. And you know the rule in this house, don't take the remote away from your little sister(s) or anyone who had it first without asking to change the channel or for the remote, it's called "courtesy and Respect" something you both obviously have forgotten today.

Emily: ANDREW started it; why am I being yelled at? Just because he's the oldest and Gracie is the baby, they get away with everything, Alex is the "goody Too shoes" in the family, and I always get in trouble for things even when I don't start them or they aren't my fought. MOM YOU ARE SO UNFAIR

Lucy's mouth just dropped open she couldn't believe the words that came out of her 7 year olds mouth. She was speechless but oh, Kevin Wasn't

Kevin: EMILY DANIELLE KINKIRK, YOU CAN DROP THE ATTITUDE;

GET YOU BUTT UPSTAIRS NOW AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TOO. AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER. Do you understand me?

Emily: Yeah (she just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs)

Kevin: Lucy I'll handle Andrew.

Lucy: I think I need to wear his butt out too and knock some since into that head of his.

Kevin: Lucy listen to me, you need to calm down and take a deep breath; I think fussing at Emily was enough, so let me handle our son ok.

Lucy: Fine have at it; he's all yours now (Lucy Leaves)

Kevin talks to Andrew, well more like gets on too him BIG TIME FOR yelling, taking the remote from Emily, talking back, being rude and ALSO HE GOT IN EVEN BIGGER TROUBLE FOR NOT DOING HIS HOMEWORK THANKS TO EMILY.

Meanwhile Upstairs

Lucy goes to check on Alex and Gracie

Lucy: Hey guys

Alex: Hey mom

Gracie: Mommy!

Lucy: Hey sweetheart

Gracie: What's wrong mommy you look sad?

Lucy: oh Gracie I'm fine. Come Let's go wash up and you can go to the store with me

Gracie: Yay!

Alex: Can I go mom?

Lucy: Is your homework done?

Alex: Um…Yeah

Lucy: (looks at him strange) Brendan Alexander

Alex: Ok, I still have some more to do, but I am ALMOST done.

Lucy: Sit; and don't move until you're finished. I'm tempted to have your father stay up here to make sure you and Drew get finished before supper or should I say midnight.

Alex: Yes ma'am

Gracie: Bye Alex (she and Lucy leave)

Lucy redresses Gracie in some shorts, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. Then she freshens up and gets her keys and purse. (They head downstairs)

Lucy: Kev, I am going to the store

Kevin: I thought you started dinner already.

Lucy: Oh, I did, Dinners done, ENJOY. Oh yeah I am taking Miss Emily too, so her and Dr. Bossy over there will stay away from each other. Alex and Drew are to have their homework finished before I get home. I told Alex dinner, but I have decided to take the girls with me uptown. Emily, please come here

Emily comes downstairs

Emily: Yes…?

Lucy: Go get your shoes on and bring a brush, so I can do your hair. I am taking you and Gracie with me uptown.

Emily: Do I have to go? (Lucy shakes her head yes) Ok (She goes to the laundry room and slips on her shoes then gets a brush for her mom)

Lucy: Ok Girls tell daddy bye and give him a kiss.

Gracie: Bye Daddy, I love you

Kevin: I love you too princess.

Emily: Bye (Just walks out the door and gets into the van)

Lucy: Ugh she has such an attitude. I don't know what her problem is.

Kevin: Now Lucy keep your cool with her. She's seven not 15 ok. I love you, now have fun.

Lucy: I love you too (kisses Kevin) bye (She leaves)

In the Van on the way to the store

Lucy puts on a DVD for Gracie with the headphones so she could talk to Emily without any interruptions from her 3 year old.

Lucy: Emily Danielle Kinkirk, Look at me. I don't what has gotten into you, but you need to change your attitude. This isn't like you. Maybe your dad or I one can try to help you if you just tell me what's wrong.

Emily: Nothings wrong; I am mad at daddy cause he yelled at me, and so did you.

Lucy: well you and Drew were fighting; My job as a parent is to get on to you guys when you do something wrong or else you wouldn't learn a lesson from it

Emily: Is this punishment? having to go with you and Gracie uptown.

Lucy: Emily it's not that bad you'll survive, promise

Emily: Fine whatever

Lucy just rolls her eyes and continues to the store.

Meanwhile at home Kevin makes sure the boys homework is really done this time. Then He and the boys eat dinner and they do the dishes and clean the kitchen before the girls get home.

At The store (It's like a Target or Wal-Mart with a food court)

Lucy goes down each isle looking to get the things she needs at home.

Lucy: Let's see I need milk, eggs, bread, cheese, …

Gracie: Mommy I'm hungry.

Emily: Me too

Lucy: I know, Let me get these things and then we'll stop by the deli to get something to eat ok

Gracie and Emily: Ok

Lucy Finishes getting some of the groceries and then get something to eat.

Lucy: Come on girls let's get the rest of our stuff and get home okay.

Emily: Mama I need some school stuff…

Lucy: Like what?

Emily: paper, glue, stuff like that

Lucy: Ok, go get it

Gracie: Mommy can I get some school stuff

Emily: No way, you're still a 3-year-old baby. You're not even in pre-school yet

Lucy: Emily Danielle enough I mean it! Gracie you can get a drawing pad or something.

Gracie: thank you mommy (She begins to look around)

Lucy: Oh Emily that reminds me didn't you're teacher suggest we get you some "extra-practice" workbooks so you can stay ahead.

Emily: Um yeah

Lucy: Look they have Phonics, Vocabulary, reading, math, English, science, geography stuff, Spanish. Oh and they have stuff for preschoolers too

Lucy got one of each of the workbooks and then headed to the shampoo isle

Lucy, Shampoo, toothpaste, mouthwash, soap, hair spray, some more hair accessories, gel, moose, deodorant, body wash, conditioner…etc….

Lucy thinks to herself

"I need some pads and tampons before I forget I am like totally out"

She gets her feminine products and then walks to the vitamins and gets some for her and the kids and Kevin and that's when she looks and sees the "home pregnancy tests".

No thinking anything of it she goes ahead and gets a box with like 3 test sticks in there.

Lucy: Okay Girls is there anything you can think of that we might need at home. And don't say junk food or candy

Emily and Gracie shake their heads

Lucy: Okay then since you two were pretty good tonight I guess it'll be ok if you pick out something. But you have to get the boys something too

Emily & Gracie: Yes thank you mommy

Gracie gets a baby doll and Emily gets a craft set. Then they pick out a board game for their brothers that they know they don't have and will both like to play

Lucy: OK girls let go check out…

Lucy and the girls get the groceries and head home then everyone helps get them out of the van. After putting away the groceries Lucy gives the girls their bath and then reads them a story before tucking them in, but not after talking to Emily again about her attitude.

Lucy: Good night Emily, Love you. Goodnight Grace, Love you

Girls: we Love you too mommy (Goodnight hugs and Kisses)

Lucy: daddy will be up in a few minutes to say goodnight (she leaves)

Lucy: Goodnight Boys I love you

Alex: Good night mama

Drew: Night mom

Lucy: Dad will be up shortly, Goodnight

Kevin: Lucy, Are the girls in bed?

Lucy: Of course, but they're waiting on you daddy,

Kevin: Ok (in the Girls Room)

Hey Girls. Wanted to say goodnight

Emily: Night

Gracie: Goodnight daddy

Together-WE LOVE U

Kevin: I love you too. (Kisses and hugs and he tucked them in)

Kevin: Hey guys-Ready for bed

Drew: yeah. Goodnight dad, Love you

Alex: Good night dad I love you too

Kevin: Goodnight boys, now go to bed, we love you

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was very long but finally updated. I know I have to get better about updating more quickly. I am excited about getting closer to finishing the story. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT-STAY TUNED**_

**CHAPTER 14**

**Why did Lucy get the tests w/ out thinking twice? Will Kevin figure out what's been up with Lucy? Or will one or all the kids beat him to it? Camdens? Will Lucy take the test w/ out Kevin knowing? What are the results going to be? What are the kids reactions? FIND OUT NEXT**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter CONTINUED

AT THE KINKIRK HOME

Lucy: Okay Kids go wash up

Alex: Mom we just ate

Lucy: well you can still wash your hands, now move. Besides you'll be hungry in a little while

All the kids go in the house

Kevin: Lucy, you still feeling okay

Lucy: yeah I'm fine now I am going to make sure the kids don't kill each other (she walks inside)

Kevin follows shortly after

Lucy gets the kids settled and then she goes upstairs and tells Kevin she needs some time alone.

Upstairs in the bedroom

Lucy gets the paper bag from where she stuck it. She pulls out the test kit and then reads the instructions to see how long she has to wait. She takes the test and sets the timer for 4 minutes.

Lucy's POV

"Man, this sure is the longest 4 minutes of my life. I don't know maybe not, I have done this before 4 times before; why should this be any different? I wander how the kids are going to react. My parents. KEVIN, what is he going to say? Well her can't say much because it's partly his fought too. Come on timer just go off please…." Her train of thought was lost by a loud DINGING noise.

Lucy: well here goes nothing (she reads the stick) It's positive…I knew that I was I just didn't believe it. I have to tell Kevin, the kids, our parents, and all the uncles and aunts of course. WOW another baby, with four kids already and one who is still a toddler. I have got my work cut out.

WELL NOW YOU KNOW LUCY IS PREGNANT OF COURSE THAT WAS A DEAD GIVE AWAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER.

COMING UP IN CHAPTER ---

Lucy goes to the doctor, She tells Kevin, THEY TELL THE KIDS and their parents. They explain to Gracie or try to anyways. And find out when they know if it's a boy or a girl. PLUS THEY HAVE TO PICK OUT NAMES TOO.

STAY TUNED……


	19. Chapter 17

COMING UP IN the NEXT CHAPTER

Lucy goes to the doctor, she tells Kevin, THEY TELL THE KIDS and their parents. They explain to Gracie or try to anyways. And find out when they know if it's a boy or a girl. PLUS THEY HAVE TO PICK OUT NAMES TOO.

STAY TUNED……

OK SO HERE IT GOES CHAPTER 19 finally. I do apologize for the long wait but I had some computer problems and internet problems so I couldn't do anything for like 2 weeks. But it's fixed now so here's chapter 19

Lucy puts the test back into the bag until she can think of a way to tell Kevin, She goes back downstairs.

Kevin: Hey Lucy

Lucy: Hey

Kevin: Hey are you feeling sick again?

Lucy: No really I'm fine I had to um meditate for a few minutes ALONE.

Kevin: Ok?

Lucy: well keep tomorrow open we've got a Doctors appointment

Kevin: alright, so do you think you know what's wrong

Lucy; No I already know what's wrong

Kevin: You do?

Lucy: yep, come with me upstairs

Kevin: I'm afraid now

Lucy: (gives him a dirty look) Just come on

(They go upstairs and Lucy takes him to their room and tells him to sit down then she hands him the bag)

Kevin: what's this?

Lucy: You'll see just open the bag and look inside

Kevin opens the bag and pulls out the test

Kevin: You mean...

Lucy: Yes

Kevin: You're pregnant; we're going to have a baby.

Lucy: Yes! But I am going tomorrow to get a check up.

Kevin: I am so happy. Another baby in the house

Lucy: So you're not mad?

Kevin: Mad? Lucy what would give you that Idea?

Lucy: I don't know I guess because we already have 4 kids and now another one

Kevin: The more the merrier...I love you Lucy and always will and I love our kids and however many more you /we have I will love them too

Lucy: Awe...I love you (starts to kiss Kevin, but stops and runs to the bathroom)

Kevin: Lucy, are you ok honey?

Lucy: Yeah I'm fine (lying)

Kevin: Lucy, you know I can read you like a book, because I don't think you're fine, so I am going to go get you something to settle your stomach from the kitchen, and don't argue with me either.

Lucy: Fine, I'll still be here don't worry I'm not moving

Kevin comes back up stairs with some water and saltine crackers

Lucy is asleep in the middle of the bathroom floor, so he picks her up and carries her to the bed and tucks her in. Then he goes to check on the kids.

Downstairs:

Drew is playing "Battleship" with Alex; Emily is reading a book and Gracie is coloring in one of her coloring books.

Kevin: Hey Guys

Drew: Hey dad

Alex: Dad guess what? I am finally beating Drew in our game.

Kevin: hey that's good. Drew you better watch out we might have a new champion.

Drew: No way I will always be the "Battleship" champion. For right now anyways

Kevin walks over to his youngest daughter.

Kevin: Hey "Gracie Bug" whatcha doing?

Gracie: Coloring a picture of a doggie for nana

Kevin: Will you color a picture for mommy and me?

Gracie: yes, I'll make it a pretty picture

Kevin: Cool (he walks over to Emily)

Kevin: Hey Emmy what book are you reading?

Emily: A long one (sarcastically)

Kevin: Ok. Well what's the name of it?

Emily: "Samantha: An American Girl Holiday", now can I please get back to reading it It's bad enough I have to listen to those two (referring to her brothers) play that stupid game while I am trying to read.

Kevin: Well why don't you go to your room or somewhere else to read? Surely this isn't the only room in the house you can read in Emmy.

Emily: Well maybe it's because I don't want to have to listen to mom come in out of the bathroom the entire time I'm reading because she's "sick"

THE ROOM JUST FELL SILENT.

Kevin just looked at his daughter wondering what her problem was. He knew she was fiery and fiesty like her mother and had some of her Aunt Ruthie's sarcasms, but she hadn't been like this before.

Kevin: EMILY if you don't like the noises then I suggest you go somewhere else to read and you can loose the sarcastic attitude.

Emily: Fine I have other things to do anyways (Emily marches upstairs enraged)

Kevin just shakes his head: What am I going to do with her?

Drew: I know dad

Kevin just stares at his eldest son

Kevin: Oh and what would that be?

Drew: (trying not to burst into laughter) we could sell her

Alex: Good one Drew

Kevin: Ha Ha Ha...So not funny

Alex: Of course no one would buy her because if they did they'd end up bringing her back pretty quick

Kevin: GUYS Stop that's enough. Leave your sister alone.

Drew: Come on dad we're just playing'.

Alex: Dad you have to admit it is kind of funny.

Kevin: Yeah well maybe so, but I have two words for both of you..."No Allowance"

Alex: Fine, I give

Drew: truce

(Emily is sitting at the top of the stairs listening to every word her brothers were saying, tears started running down her cheeks) She goes to her room and shuts the door quietly

Emily gets one of her backpacks out of her closet and starts putting clothes in it along with a picture of her grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, parents, sister and brothers, and her favorite stuffed animal and a blanket

She puts her pillows under her bedspread to make it look like she is in the bed sleeping.

She changes clothes and puts on her shoes and a jacket and quietly tip-toes downstairs and slips out the back kitchen door and starts walking down the road to her nana and papa Camden's.

3 hours later

Lucy wakes up and goes downstairs where her husband and kids are

Lucy: Hey guys

Kevin: Hey baby feeling better

Lucy: A little bit (looks around) Hey where's emily?

Kevin: She was ill earlier so i sent her upstairs..She's been up there awhile and I haven't heard a peep so i figured she was asleep

Lucy: Oh ok

Kevin: you don't seem to sure

Lucy: Well..I will just go upstairs and see if she's still asleep

Lucy walks into her daughter's room. She walks over to the bed and sits on the edge

Lucy: Emily sweetie wake up. I want to talk to you

Lucy goes to pull the sheet down to wake her daughter when she discovers it's a bunch of pillows and not her 7 year old daughter.

She looks in the closet and discovered her favorite bag is gone along with some of her clothes and a blanket and her favorite toy. Then she notices the family picture gone

Lucy runs downstairs

Lucy: Kevin she's gone. She's gone

Kevin: What? What are you talking about? Who's gone? Lucy calm down I can't understand you

Lucy was crying hysterically

Lucy: Emily is not in her bed. She's not asleep. She's gone. Our 7 year old daughter packed her things and walked out of this house unnoticed. How in the heck does anyone leave this house, especially one of our children leave this house with 6 people in it without being noticed? Huh? Kevin

Kevin: Lucy, calm down ok, it's not going to help the situation if you're upset and it's not good for you to be upset either or anyone else.

Lucy: Kevin…our child is missing how can I not be upset

Kevin: Look Luce I'm scared too. I'm going to get on the phone with Detective Michaels and tell him to put out an amber alert and keep a lookout for her. I'm sure she couldn't have gone far.

Meanwhile, this is what's Happening w/ Emily

Emily was walking down the sidewalk alongside the road when her Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah were driving down the road and saw her

Sarah: oh my gosh, Matt look at that little girl?

Matt: Where?

Sarah: Right there, she's walking all by herself.

Sarah looks at the little girl to see if she knew her because the jacket looked very familiar

Matt: What is it? You look like you're thinking about something

Sarah: the little girl she looks so familiar and so does that jacket.

Matt looked up and saw to see what Sarah was talking about. Then he saw her face

Matt: I've seen that jacket before too. there's something about her that is soo familiar.

Sarah looks at her again. By that time they had already passed her

Sarah: Matt stop the car that's EMILY.

Matt: what? Lucy's Emily? No way

He turns the car around. They stop and get out.

Sarah: Emily..Emily are you okay?

Emily: Aunt Sarah? how'd you find me?

Sarah: I saw you walking and Matt stopped the car

Emily: Hi Uncle Matt ( right then she knew she was in big touble because her Uncle Matt would rat on her for sure to her mom and dad)

Matt: Emily Danielle Kinkirk what are you doing walking down the road all by yourself? you know better than that.

Emily: Hey only my mommy and daddy are allowed to use my full name.(she glared at her uncle) And you're not my daddy.

Matt: Excuse me..Where did that come from?

Emily: Leave me alone I want Nanna. (she starts crying)

Sarah: Emmy what's wrong doll?

Emily wouldn't talk to Matt or Sarah

Sarah: Nice going "uncle Big Shot" Now she won't talk to me either.

Matt: Hey don't get mad at me I can't help it that's she's stubborn and fiery like Lucy

Sarah: who is your sister don't forget that

Matt: Come on Emily let's go

Emily just stood there and looked at her uncle like he had lost his mind

Sarah: I don't think she's talking to you

Matt: ya think? well duh Sarah

Sarah: Emily come on please get in the car. If you get in the car I will take you to grandma's

Emily: Really?

Sarah: Really

Emily smiled at her aunt

Matt: Sarah what are you doing we can't reward her from running away besides if Kevin and Lucy were to realize that she was gone they'd flip and then when they find out they we've had her almost the entire time I wouldn't be surprised if my sister blew up at us and her loving husband had us arrested for kidnapping.

Sarah: Okay you have a point, so I will call Kevin and Lucy's cell phone and leave a message and I will call their house phone as well.

Matt, Sarah, and Emily got in the car and drove to the Camdens

Matt: Mom...It's me and Sarah

Sarah: and emily too

Annie: hey guys...It's soo great to see you...

Matt: It's great to see you too mom

Annie: Hey Emmy

Emily: Hey Nana, i missed you...Can I stay with you Please??

Annie: If your mommy and daddy says it's okay..By the way where is Kevin and Lucy and the rest of the clan??

Emily: Umm...There not here

Sarah: At home

Matt: You're soo Busted little missy

Sarah: Matt...(elbow's him)

Matt: What...She's the one that ran away and her mom and dad are probably just now fiuring out she's gone

Annie:What EMILY? You ran away? Why? Sweetheart you know better than to go anywhere without telling someone first. What if someone picked you up...Besides Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah??

Emily:Are you going to tell my mom and dad?

Back at the Kinkirks

Kevin: Ok I've called Ruthie, Simon, and Sam, and David and they haven't seen or gotten a call from Emmy so I know they didn't pick her up. And the Police Dept hasn't gotten any reports but are keeping a lookout for her.

Lucy: Kevin I am soo scared that something's happened to her..

Kevin:Luce trust me I am sure she's fine...There's one place we didn't check

Lucy: Where?

Kevin:Your Parent's

Kevin picks up the phone and Call's Annie and Eric to see if they had seen Emily

Annie: Hello..Camden Residence

Kevin: Hey Annie um I have an odd question?

Annie: Okay shoot.

Kevin starts to tell her and Lucy gets the phone from him

Lucy: Mom

Annie: Lucy are you ok?

Lucy: No mom I'm not okay. Have you seen Emily?

Annie: yes

Lucy: Is she at the house?

Annie: yes

Lucy: (she let out a sigh of relief) Oh thank God she's ok. Um...we'll be there in a few minutes

Annie:Um Luce, I know Emily is in a whole bunch of trouble right now but can u hold off on picking her up. I just want to spend some time with her ..Maybe I can get her to talk to me and tell me what's on her mindand why she left.

Lucy:Okay I guess um...Maybe it's what she needs I'll see ya later I am just glad ro know she's okay. I love you mom bye

Kevin: Lucy what's wrong Emily's okay

Lucy: Kev, you should know of all people. we didn't even know where our daughter was. You had no idea she'd even left I just feel like such a bad mom because I didn't even know my child was gone.

Kevin: I feel aweful too. You were sleeping and instead of just telling the boys to quiet down I told her to go read somewhere else. I was supposed to be watching them. It's not your faught you can't help it if you're "sick"

Lucy: yeah well we're both guilty..I could be really mad at you right now but It's not completely your faught besides I'm too shook up to be mad with you..

Kevin: I love you

Lucy: l love you too

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP

Annie talks to Emily

Kevin and Lucy make a appointment to see a gynecologist

They tell the kids and the rest of the family


	20. Chapter 18

back at the Camden's Annie and Emily are talking

Annie: Emmy what's wrong? Come on you can tell nana

Emily: No I can't.

Annie:Why not?

Emily: Because noone cares...Gracie's the baby and Drew's the oldest and Alex is the one who never gets in trouble and then there's me.

Annie:Oh honey..ofcourse we care

Emily:Nana you should've heard what Drew and Alex said..And Daddy sent me upstairs...I'm not talking to him any more.

Annie:Is that why you ran away because Drew and Alex were picking on you?

Emily: No...I got in trouble I was reading and they was being loud nana.

Annie: Sweetheart why did you leave?

Emily: I don't know I guess because 3 kids is enough for mommy and daddy I always get ragged on...They don't need me plus mommy's sick and I don't like it when she's sick...She's is a bad mood and i hear mommy and daddy talking they think just cause I'm little I don't know nething..

Annie: Emily Danielle that's not true and you know it. Your parents love you very much. You have no idea how much they ove you and when you left your house without telling anyone they were very worried; your mommy was crying because you scared her..It's not fun being scared is it

Emily:No ma'am I didn't mean to make her cry...I'm really sorry

Annie: You know Emmy you're very lucky that Aunt Saraha nd Uncle Matt found you instead of some stranger. I love sweetie.

Emily: I love you too nana. (they hug)

Annie: Now why don't we go make a box for mommy and daddy so when you want to talk to them about something and you feel they don't have time or aren't listening then you can write it down and put it in the box and then you 3 can sit down and talk. How does that sound?

Emily: Ok I guess

Annie: Great...but before we do that why don't you go in the play room and write a letter to your mommy and daddy and tell them how you feel and appologize to them b/c we both know it's gonna be awhile before things are the same. See the family loves you especially me and you know nana is always here if you need me. Ok

Emily: Okay thanks nana

matt and sarah come back inside to where Annie and Emily were

Matt: Hey mom

Annie: hey matt okay we're finished talking...

Matt: Okay well if u don't mind can I have a minute with her.

Annie: yeah sure (annie walks to the kitchen to finish up something)

Emily: Hi Uncle Matt

matt: Hey Emily..Do you know why I am upset with you??

Emily: Not really but I have a wild guess

Matt: Well first of all u ran away, left without anyone knowing, worried your mom and dad, and weren't very nice to me when I picked you up.

Emily: Why are you getting mad at me?? you're not my daddy...LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE

Matt: No Emily Danielle you got yourself in trouble. YOU CAN LOOSE THE ATTITUDE LITTLE GIRL... WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE SAW U WAKING ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND PICKED YOU UP INSTEAD OF ME AND AUNT SARAH YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR KIDNAPPED...EMILY I LOVE YOU...WE ALL DO EVEN YOUR BROTHER'S..You're their little sister they may pick at you but they also want to protect you...And u know that.

EmilY: I love you Too UNCLE MATT. I'm sorry for being mean to you.You forgive me

Matt: Yes I forgive you..Do you forgive me for yelling at you??

Emily: Yeah...But I guess i deserved it...(they hug and she kissed her uncle on the cheek)

Matt: Okay now all you have to do is get through what your mom and dad got t say about all this. I mean you're only 7..

A little while late Lucy and Kevin come over to get Emily and leave the other 3 at home

Lucy: Mom I'm here...

Kevin: Me too

Annie: In the living room

(they walk to the living room and Emily was sitting on the couch waiting for he punichment)

Lucy: EMILY OH MY GOSH..My baby.(she ran to hug her daughter) DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME CAUSE IF YOU DO YOU'LL BE GROUNDED TO THE END OF THE CENTURY...I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH.

Emily: I'm sorry mommy I didn't know you'd worry so much...I didn't mean to scare you I promise. (starts crying)

Kevin:Emily now you know your mom and I care a great deal about you and your brothers and your sister...

Emily: Earlier I heard you and drew and alex talking and you hurt my feelings. And u sent me too my room..I would've moved if you would've made the boys be a little quieter.

Kevin: Well I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings

Lucy:Kev, why didn't you tell me the boys were being "Boys"...??

Kevin: Because Luce i got onto them and they got in trouble. I didn't thin kthat was an important detail

Lucy: Ughh Kev, you know she's just a little girl and having one older brother let olone 2 is a pain.

Kevin: Okay Lucy

Lucy: Emily you do know that you're gonna be in trouble for awhile right?

Emily: Yes ma'am

Lucy: Okay well no priviledges for awhile okay

Emily: Okay I guess that's fair since I did "run Away"

Kevin: Yes it's defenitly fair

Lucy: Mom Thanks for everything. And you too Matt and Sarah We really appreciate it.

SArah: No problem trust me Matt got the point across..i dont think she'll be running away again...Well not for a few more years anyway

MAtt, Lucy, and Kevin: SARAH!!!

Sarah: I'm kidding, I'm kidding chill you guys she's right there

Annie: Bye everyone...Be safe..And Emmy stay out of trouble.

(They all left)

TO BE CONTINUED

Kevin and Lucy are at the doctors office

AND THEY TELL THE KIDS AND REST OF THE FAMILY

Please Review SORRY IF IT SUCKS


	21. Chapter 19

Kevin and Lucy are in the bed sleeping and the alarm goes off

Kevin rolled over and shut the alarm off

Kevin: Lucy Get up, today's the big day

Lucy: kevin just 5 more minutes please, I'm exhausted I was up and down all night

Kevin: I know Luce, but if we get up now, then the sooner we can get the kids ready, to your parents and to the doctors office (lucy fell back asleep)LUCY!..

Lucy: Ok, I'm up I'm up (pause) uh oh...Not again (runs to the bathroom)

Kevin goes to help Lucy

Lucy: I know ur trying to help Kev but I just need you to get the kids up and ready and tell Drew and ALex to make breakfast for themselves and the girls and not to give u any lip or he'll have to deal with me as soon as I feel well enough and I know he doesn't want that.

Kevin: Okay But are you sure?

Lucy: Yes I'm fine go

Kevin gets Gracie and Emily ready and the boys get up and get dressed.

kevin:Dew you and Alex need to fix breakfast for you and your sisters.

Drew; dad, come on breakfast, where's Ma... (kevin cuts him off before he could finish saying MaMa)

Kevin: Andrew (in a stern voice)...It would be in your best interest as well as mine and your brother and sisters to get breakfast, sit down quietly and eat, and for heavens sake try not to make a mess so we don't have to have anyone change Ok. Please and Thank you..Now everyone go..I'm going to go check on your mom

(Drew, Alex, Emily, anmd Gracie all go downstairs to the kitchen and start getting ready for breakfast)

Kevin: Lucy honey are you ok? (walks into their bedroom and lucy is getting dressed)

Lucy: Yeah I'm fine. I feel better now. I'm starving

Kevin: Well why don't you jus eat some fruit and crackers or toast and see if we can make it to the doctors office

Lucy: Kevin I'm okay

Kevin: Yeah for right now

Lucy: Kevin I'm a grown woman. Where are the kids?

Kevin: Everyones dressed and clean..for right now and Drew and Alex are making breakfast

Lucy: for us?

Kevin: No for them. . you and i can pick up something on the way to the doctors office

Lucy: (her face is like ugh) You know what I think that fruit and toast sounds lovely

Kevin: Well I'm going to go to the kitchen and make sure they haven't broke anything or tried to kill each other Ok

Lucy: Okay I'll me down in a few minutes

Kevin is downstairs trying to get the kids at the table to eat breakfast while Lucy is upstairs

(He hears fussing and yelling and crying and screaming)

Kevin: What in the world is going on in here?

(everyone tries to talk all at once)

Kevin: ENOUGH...EVERY BODY QUIET NOW!!!!

(Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Kevin)

Kevin: What did I tell you before you came down here? Your mom isn't feeling well we're going to the doctor, but in order for us not to be late we need to eat brakfast, wash up and then get in the van and then we are going to take ALL OF YOU to Grandma and Grandpa's house while ur mother and I go to the Doctor okay.

(Kevin helps the boys with breakfat and Emily sets the table.)

Kevin: Now I want you to sit here until your mother and I come back downstairs and I don't want to hear a peep.

Kevin goes back upstairs to get Lucy

Kevin: Luce, breakfast

Lucy: I'm right here..What was all the comotion downstairs

Kevin: Oh nothing

Lucy: Kevin...

Kevin :What I helped the boys

(they walk downstairs to the kitchen where their kids are)

the kids: good morning "mama, (mommy), Mom"

Lucy: Good morning

Everyone eats breakfast and behaves them self and they get in the van and get dropped off at the Camdens and Kevin and Lucy ARE OFF TO THE DOCTORS

ABOUT TIME I KNOW...SORRY BOUT THAT BUT IT'S FINALY HERE

Next

Characters:

Dr: James Russ-Lucy's Doctor

Olivia Jackson- Nurse at Dr's Office

Nettie Mossly-Secretary


	22. Chapter 20

Kevin and Lucy arrive at Dr. Russ's Office 

Kevin"Ok we're here"

Lucy: Yep...Well you ready?

Kevin: yeah you

Lucy: As ready as I can be...Come on let's go inside

Kevin: Ok (They get out of the car and Kevin grabs Lucy's hand)

Lucy smiles at him and they walk inside the dr's office

Secretary: Hi, Can I help you?

Lucy: Yes, I'm Lucy Kinkirk and I'm here to see Dr. Russ

Secretary: Do you have an appointment?

Lucy: yes

Secretary: Okay well If you'll fill out these papers and put them in the basket the Dr. will see you shortly

Lucy: Okay thank you

They fill out the paper work that you always have to fill out for an app.and take a seat

Kevin: You ok luce?

Lucy: Yeah I'm just nervous

Kevin: Nervous...we've...I mean you've done this 4 times already

Lucy: Yeah I know, but now We have 4 kids to tell, my parents and your mom and step-dad and our brothers and sisters. Gracie isn't going to be the baby anymore and Emily will probably have a fit b/c now she's gonna be the "middle child" like I was until the twins were born and Kev..I wanna change my mind

Kevin: (he just looks at her kinda weird) Honey it's a little too late now. It's gonna be okay Emily did alright when Gracie was born and the boys will be fine I'm sure..and your family and mine will be happy to add one more. I know it, just calm down and lets see what the doctor says

Lucy: Okay..I guess you're right.

* * *

A few minutes later the nurse calls Lucy's Name 

Nurse: Lucy Kinkirk

Lucy: That's me

Nurse: Hi I'm Olivia..if you'll follow me right this way to exam room 4.

Kevin and Lucy follow Olivia to the room and they go inside

Olivia: So How are you feeling today Lucy?

Lucy: Alright just tired

Olivia: Okay well I am going to take your vital signs and weight ok

Lucy: Okay

The nurse takes her bp, temp, weight, repirations and pulse

Olivia: Okay your respirations are normal, pulse is a tad high but probably because you're nervous, your temp is normal and your bp is 110/60. If you'll give us a specimen then I can take it to the lab instead of drawing blood.

Lucy: Ok

Olivia: Alright Dr. Russ will be in with you shortly

(Olivia takes it too the lab)

* * *

About 10 minutes later the dr. comes in the room 

Dr: Russ: Hi Lucy Hi Kevin

Luce and Kevin: Hi Dr. Russ

Dr: Russ: How are ya'll today?

Kevin: we're good

Dr: Russ: And the family? How old are the Kinkirks now

Lucy: The kids are fine. they're with my mom and dad. Andrew (Drew) is 12, Brendan (Alex) is 10, Emily is 7 and Elizabeth (Gracie) is 3.

Dr: Russ: Is Gracie 3 already. Wow.

Lucy: I know they grow up too fast

Dr: Russ: Ok Lucy well we got ur test results back and you are defenitely pregnant..Congradulations are in order. So the next thing is an ultrasound to see how far along you are in your pregnancy

Lucy: Okay

Dr: If you'll lie back on the table and lift your shirt so I can see your stomach

(Dr. Russ drapes luce also from the waist down as she lies down)

Dr: Ok I'm going to put the gel on your stomach now ok

Lucy: Okay (dr. Russ rubs the gel around with the ultrasound probe thing)

Dr: And we have a baby (pointing to the screen)

Lucy: Look Kev there's our baby

Kevin: I know I see.

Lucy: So how far along am I?

Dr: You're approx. 3 1/2 months. and you're due on May 22nd

Lucy: So what's next? (she sits back up after she wipes the gel off her stomach)

Dr Russ: Well Everything looks okay. The baby is healthy so I want you to make an appointment with the secretary I'll see you in 3 weeks. and don't forget to take your prenatal vitamins.

Lucy: Okay thanks Dr. Russ

Kevin: Bye

They make an appointment with the secretary and Leave on the way to Eric and Annie's House

* * *

At the Camden House 

Lucy: Mom We're back (it's quiet) MOM...

Annie: Coming

Gracie: Mommy you're back

Lucy: Hey Gracie Bug

Gracie: I missed you mommy, can I go with you next time?

Lucy looked at Kevin

Lucy: We'll see okay

Gracie: Yay!(runs back outside)

Kevin: Where are Emily and The boys?

Annie: In the back yard playing (they walk outside)

Lucy: Guys we're back

Emily: Daddy (runs and gives Kevin a hug and he picks her up)

Kevin: Hey Emmy

Emily: Daddy can we go home?

Kevin: In a little while

Alex: Hey Mom

Drew: Hey dad, so how did the dr's appointment go?

Annie: Yeah Luce, how did that go?

Lucy: Great, I just have a mild cold

Annie: really b/c Emily said you've been really sick lately

Lucy: Oh she did (looking at Emily)

Annie: Yeah

Lucy: It turned out to be food poisoning...bad chinese.. yep that's all it was...um that and a cold

Annie: Uh huh

Gracie: mommy doesn't have a ... (Lucy covers her mouth and puts her finger over her lips)

Emily: Dad I want to go home

Kevin: We'll leave when your mom gets ready (he puts her down)

Emily: Ughh fine I'll go play with Gracie

Annie: Lucy is Emily still upset with you?

Lucy: Not that I know of why?

Annie: No reason

* * *

Alex and drew were talking 

Alex: Hey Drew

Drew: What?

Alex: Do you know what's up with mom?

Drew: no not really, but I have my ideas on what's going on

Alex: yeah what would that be?

Drew: I think mom's having another baby

Alex: What!! (Annie, Lucy, and Kevin look over towards them)

Drew: hey dude keep it down, I don't want mom and dad to know I know

Alex: And what exactly do you KNOW?

Drew: Nothing for sure..but I am almost positive that's what's going on..I mean come on look at the facts it's so obvious

Alex: What are the facts that are SOO obvious (sarcastically)

Drew: well Mom's "Unusually" sick, she's acting weird, she won't telling grandma anything and dad's just going along with it

Alex: Dad pretty much goes along with EVERYTHING...mom's nuts everyone knows that

Drew: Mom's not nuts; that's means Alex

Alex: I meant it in a good way besides dad thinks she's crazy and nuts

Drew: Alex that is so wrong. Anyways come on think about it she told Grandma she had a cold and then she told her it was food poisoning from "bad Chinese". We haven't had chinese in like what 2 or 3 months b/c mom couldn't eat it duh. Mom loves chinese food except when she's pregnant

Alex: Ok yeah well I guess that's true.(rolls his eyes) Can we just go back to playing catch PLEASE?

Drew: Okay, but I bet you $5.00 she's having another baby AND a weeks worth of chores

Alex: Your on. Let's shake on it

(and they go back to playing catch)

* * *

In the kitchen 

Annie: So Lucy are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?

Lucy: Yeah mom I'm sure why?

Annie: Because I think there is something more to your appointment than "bad chinese"

Lucy: Mom the doctor says I'm perfectly healthy (Annie looks at her suspiciously) I promise. If you don't believe me ask Kevin

Annie: Kevin (she calls into the other room)

Kevin: Yeah (he comes to where Annie and Lucy are)

Annie: What'd the Doctor tell Lucy?

He looks over at Lucy. Lucy gave him the "If you tell her before I want too, then you're sleeping on the couch for the next 6 months" look. then he looks back at Annie

Kevin: He told her she was fine. She's healthy as a horse (lucy glares at him) I mean a very pretty horse

Annie: Okay I'm buying your story this time I'm going to go out to the back yard

Lucy lets out a sigh of relief

Kevin: Luce we have to tell her eventually, I mean you're going to start showing soon.

Lucy: Not if I can hide it

Kevin: Well even then She's going to find out...or someone else will and tell her. Come on Luce this is happy news don't you want to share it.

Lucy: Yes ofcourse I do , but not right now ok. Come on Kev you know not to rush me with this kind of stuff

Kevin: You're right I'm sorry, i was just saying. Come on lets go round up the kids

They walk outside to the back yard

Lucy: Kids we're leaving, go get your stuff so we can put it in the van (the kids were still playing) Come on guys

Kevin: Brendan Alexander, Andrew, Elizabeth Grace, and Emily Danielle we're leaving...Now let's get a move on...come on let's go...

Lucy: Thanks again for watching them while we went to the doctor, we really appreciate it

Kevin: Yeah Annie thanks again

Kids: Bye grandma..thanks for a great day..We had fun..

Annie: Love you

Kids: we love you too (she huged and kissed each of her grand kids)

Lucy: Bye Mom Love you

Annie: I love you too.

Kevin and Lucy drive home. It was silent on the way home...well sorta

Kevin: So did you guys enjoy your day?

Alex: It was great Drew and I had a blast

Lucy: What about you Emily?

Emily: It was fine

Gracie: Hey I had fun too

Kevin: We know honey

(they arrive home a few minutes later)

Kevin: Okay guys, go upstairs and wash up

Alex: But we already had lunch, why do we need to wash up?

Gracie: Yeah daddy I already washted my hands and I ate too

Dad: Well you can wash them again

Gracie: Why daddy?

Dad: because

Gracie: Because why?

Kevin: Because I'm the parent and I said so

Gracie: Mommy do I have too?

Lucy: what do you think little girl?

Gracie: But i'm clean (whining)

Emily: GRACIE CAN IT...Just suck it up and wash your hands again ok..it's not gonna hurt you to wash ur grubby little 3 year old hands more than once okay.

(Emily gets out of the van and goes inside and upsairs to her room)

Alex: What's gotten into her?

Kevin: Alex get uptairs to your room now

Alex goes inside

Kevin: Anyone else have anything to say

Drew: No sir

Kevin: Fine. take your sister upstairs and get her cleaned up and if she gives you any trouble she's getting a spanking.

Drew: Come on Gracie

(he takes her out of her booster seat and they go inside and upstairs)

Lucy just looks at Kevin and they go inside to the kitchen

Kevin: What?

Lucy:What was that about?

Kevin: What was what all about

Lucy: All that yelling..you're the calm one I do all the yelling remember..SPANKING? Kev I'm usually the one threatening the paddle

Kevin: Well i should've done that a long time ago, putting my foot down. Their the kids we're the parents. Besides you don't need to yell not with the baby and all.

Lucy: Kevin again you're the calm one. Maybe you're right but still we shouldn't yell at our kids like that...Gracie's a toddler for crying out loud.

Kevin: True okay ya know what I went a little overboard maybe this time...Let's just get through the rest of today and if YOU don't talk to Emily I am. Something is really bothering her and I wish I knew what it was.

Lucy: I know I really don't want a repeat of being called by the principal telling me that my daughter has been in another fight and nonthe less with a boy...

Kevin: Her brothers taught her well.

Lucy: yeah a little too well. Anyways let's not jinx it. Um maybe if we try the box thing then we can figure out what's wrong.

Kevin: Or...

Lucy (looking at kevin) OR WHAT?...

Kevin: We could get Drew and Alex to tickle it out of her

Lucy: Kevin...That's wrong besides as parents we should find out ourselves

Kevin: Gracie can be our little spy

Lucy: NO WAY...I'm drawing the line right there Kevin Kinkirk..We're not having A RUTHIE JUNIOR RUNNING AROUND OUR HOUSE "Spying" on her siblings. Didn't you get enough of that living at my house with my brothers and sisters and parents?I refuse to let you do that.

Kevin: Okay okay you're right.

Lucy: Come on let's go upstairs

YEAH YEAH YEAH I KNOW THIS IS PROBABLY THE CHEESIEST THING YA'll have ever read i tried I did You're right this is really long...SOrry about that first story one day soon I promise to bring it TO AN END And a good one I hope anyways,WELL ENJOY READING (i hope) Um review if ya want...NEED SUGGESTIONS PLEASE

Thanks

RP


	23. Chapter 21

Kevin and Lucy are upstairs making sure the kids are doing what they're supposed to be doing. Then they go to Emily's room to talk to her.

Lucy: Hey Emily we have to talk about your attitude lately. What's gotten into you? Are you having problems at school again?

Emily: No I'm just aggravated with having an annoying little sister and two annoying bossy older brothers. And on top of that you've been in a bad mood lately mom… (Lucy looked at her with mean eyes) Hey don't get mad at me, everyone's saying it…even the boys and Daddy too. When I try to talk to you you're always busy with Gracie or the boys or working OR you're not feeling well and tell me to go upstairs.

Lucy: I'm sorry Emily. I feel awful that you have been feeling left out. I guess I have been distracted and busy lately. If you ever feel like you're not getting your fair share of attention you should tell your dad and me instead of getting upset and not telling us what's wrong. I know we're the parents, but we make mistakes too. I love you and I always will no matter what ok

Kevin: Me too Emmy…You'll always be my little Princess.

Emily: Yeah but Gracie's the baby, I thought she was the princess

Kevin: You're my first little girl though. You're both my princesses.

(Emily smiled and gave her daddy a hug.)

Emily: I feel better now that we talked.

Lucy: Well we feel better that we know what's going on

Emily I love you mommy and daddy

Kev and Lucy: We love you too

Emily: One more question

Lucy: Ok shoot

Emily: Mom are you sure you're really okay?

Lucy: Yes I'm sure I'm fine. That's why tonight we're all going out as a family to some place special because we have a surprise. We're going to tell you and your sister and brothers first and then have a get together with Aunt Sarah, Aunt Ruthie, Uncle Matt, Aunt Mary, Uncle Simon, Uncle Sam, Uncle David, Grandma and Grandpa Camden, Nani(Italian for grandmother) and papa Kinkirk, Uncle Ben , Patty Mary, Uncle Carlos, Charlie, the twins Karenna and Maria, and Jason and Jackson (Matt and Sarah's twins) and the rest of your cousins.

Emily: All right

Lucy: Go pick out what you want to wear and I'll do your hair

Emily: okay

Lucy: Gracie Lou ( Gracie Lou is a nickname Lucy has for gracie Lou is not a part of her name) come here

Gracie: yes mommie

Lucy: Come on let's get dressed

Kevin: I'll go check on the boys

Lucy gets Gracie and Emily ready to go while Kevin makes sure the boys don't get durty before dinner

About 30 minutes later:

Lucy: Okay guys everyone in the van let's go...I don't know about anyone else but I am soo ready to eat

Kevin smiles because he's happy to see Lucy feeling better

The kinkirks arrive at the "Olive Garden"

Kevin: Okay guys, we're here, everybody out of the van

Kevin walked over to the passengers side and open Lucy's door for her

Drew: Come on Gracie (gracie was asleep so he had to get her from her booster/carseat)

Drew carried Gracie

Lucy: Okay now everyone knows how to act in a public place so please be on your best behavior.

They walk inside of the restaraunt to find the ENTIRE FAMILY waiting on them

There mouths hung open as they looked around The kids had a huge smile of their faces

Kevin: Uh Lucy..

Lucy: Yeah Kevin

Kevin: Was there a tiny little detail you forgot to mention to me.

Hostess: Hi Welcome to the Olive Garden...How many are in your party?

Kevin: 5...but I think there's more because the rest of out family is over there (pointing to the VERY large group of people and children)

Hostess: Okay um are ya'll all together...

Kevin: I'm not sure...just give me a few minutes

Lucy: Kevin what in the world.

Kevin: I don't know I thought you told them that the FAMILY GET TOGETHER was at OUR HOUSE in the BACKYARD we're we can GRILL...

Lucy: I did, but apparently there was a MISUNDERSTANDING.

Kevin: Is everyone here?

Lucy: A far a I can tell why?

Kevin: Because I need to tell the nice hostess how many people are in our PARTY?

Lucy: 24..

Kevin: Hi thank you so much for your patience I appologize.

Hostess: That's fine...So how many our in your party?

Kevin 24

Hostess: Okay would you like the banquet room? it's a little bit more private

Kevin: yes that would be great thank you

Lucy: SO...

Kevin: Okay we've got the banquet room because there are so many of us and that way we won't take up so many tables in the main part of the resteraunt..Now we just need to get everyones attention to follow the nice lady back there in an orderly fashion

Lucy: Hey guys...Everyone...

Kevin: HEY EVERYBODY...Thank you...If I can get everyone to stay together and follow the nice yopung lady to the BANQUET ROOM...that would be great (everyone kind of groups together and starts heading to the big room)

Emily: mommy I thought we were going to have everyone else at our house and It was just going to be the 5 of us tonight??? (she asked her mom a bit confused and shock)

Lucy: I know sweetie me too..There was a misunderstanding and I will try to make it up to you kids somehow ok

Emily: That's okay You don't have too, I was just going to tell you WE"RE ALL SOOO HAPPY THIS IS THE BEST SURPRISE EVER...THANK YOU I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH (she kisses her mom and dad and follows her cousins)

Lucy and Kevin looked at each other is disbelief.

TO BE CONTINUED...

when we return...

Kevin and Lucy and their kids are all sitting together

The rest of the family is catching up and talking

INSIDE THE OLIVE GRADEN BANQUET ROOM:

Kevin and Lucy tell the kids their surprise

A FUNNY TWIST TO HOW THE REST OF THE FAMILY FINDS OUT

ENJOY

ReVIEW PLEASE


	24. Chapter 22

SORRY IF THIS SUCKS GUYS PLEASE BEAR WITH ME

LAST TIME: This is a FLASHBACK of what just happend and Now Lucy and Kevin React

_Emily: mommy I thought we were going to have everyone else at our house and It was just going to be the 5 of us tonight??? (she asked her mom a bit confused and shock)_

_Lucy: I know sweetie me too..There was a misunderstanding and I will try to make it up to you kids somehow ok_

_Emily: That's okay You don't have too, I was just going to tell you WE"RE ALL SOOO HAPPY THIS IS THE BEST SURPRISE EVER...THANK YOU I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH (she kisses her mom and dad and follows her cousins)_

_Lucy and Kevin looked at each other is disbelief._

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_**Characters**_

_**Aunt Sarah, Aunt Ruthie, Uncle Matt, Aunt Mary, Uncle Simon, Uncle Sam, Uncle David, Grandma and Grandpa Camden, Nani(Italian for grandmother) and papa Kinkirk, Uncle Ben , Patty Mary, Uncle Carlos, Charlie, the twins Karenna and Maria, and Jason and Jackson (Matt and Sarah's twins) **_

_**Emily: All right**_

**when we return...**

**Okay now this is what's fixing to happen**

**Kevin and Lucy and their kids are all sitting together**

**The rest of the family is catching up and talking**

**INSIDE THE OLIVE GRADEN BANQUET ROOM:**

**Kevin and Lucy tell the kids their surprise**

THE STORY BEGINS AGAIN

Kevin: um Lucy what was that

Lucy: I don't know..Apparently our child is confused beyond all doubt. And thinks the ENTIRE family being here is "our Surprise"

Kevin: Well atleast they're excited about something

Lucy shot kevin a dirty look : KEVIN (she popped him on the shoulder) so not helping

Kevin: Lucy..ow what was that for?

Lucy: For being a guy..Come on let's just get this over with...I'm beginning to think if we would've told them at home then maybe they'd be alot quieter..(refering to the fact that their kids were scattered out talking to their cousins, Aunts, and Uncles)

Kevin: Yeah I guess so..(he grabs her hand and they go round up the kids)

* * *

Lucy: Emily where are your brother's and sister? 

Emily: Alex and Drew are playing cards with Charlie, Jason, and Jackson and Gracie is with Karenna and Maria

Lucy: well why aren't you with your sister and cousins?

Emily: I was until just now

Lucy: well go get your brothers and sister please

Emily does as she is told and gets her siblings, but not after a little bickering ofcourse

Emily: Hey Drew and alex come on

Drew: why?

Emily: Because mom and dad want you and they told me to get you two

Alex: No they didn't

Emily: yes they did

Drew: Promise?

Emily: Yes why would I lie about mom and dad wanting you

Drew: I don't know

Emily: well whatever just please come on I think it's important

Her brothers follow her as they try to prie away there younger sister from her two cousins playing fairy princess..which they couldn't understand how they were playing such a game in a resteraunt to begin with

* * *

Drew: hey Gracie whatcha doing? 

Gracie:Nothing just playing a game

Drew: Oh I see...what about Ren and Ria?

Gracie: Well I'm the queen and they're my servants

Maria: Excuse me

Karenna: i don't think so..We're the princesses and you're our maid

Gracie: NO WAY JOSE

Ren and Ria: Yes way

Gracie sticks her tongue out at them

Alex: Gracie that's not very nice

Gracie; well they started it. i'm the baby so I should get to be the queen.

Emily: why don't all 3 of you be queens?

Ren and Ria looked at each other and then at gracie

Karenna: We will if Gracie does

Maria: Yeah

Drew: what do you say gracie?

Gracie: okay i guess soo..

They start to play their game again

Drew: hold on just a minute there Princess grace. Mommy and daddy want you to come with us they have to talk to us

Gracie: No I wanna play

Emily: You can play later okay

Gracie: No I WANNA PLAY NOW!

Alex: I'll give you a treat if you be good

Gracie: like what?

Alex: well we'll have to see how good you are first okay

Gracie poked out her bottom lip but finally gave in to her brothers and sister

Drew: Come on Princess gracie..Hop on and I'll give you a piggy back ride

Gracie: yay piggy back wide

* * *

Lucy: Ok look kev here come our 4 beautiful children 

Kevin: So well behaved

Drew: So?...

Kevin: So what?

Alex: What's the surprise you have for us?

Gracie: Present present...what is it? what is it?

Emily: Can you wrap it?

Lucy: No...why do you think that sweetie there's no box

Emily: Well you an daddy said it was a "big" surprise

Kevin: Well it is honey..but not big as in size big as in a change for the family. But before we tell you anything I want all four of you to sit down with us right here at his table.

_**Lucy and the children sat down at a table away from everyone else sortof in private for the time being**_

Kevin: Okay well our family is fixing to go through a big change for everyone especially mommy and me

Drew: oh no (he says to himself) another one (he puts the palm of his hand against his forhead forgetting about everyone around him)

Kevin pauses

Kevin: Andrew..Son are you okay..you look a little pale

Drew: oh sorry dad my bad you may continue

Kevin: Anyways your mom wants to tell you guys something

Lucy: Well guys our family's going to get bigger in the next few months and out loves are going to change. things are going to be different for all of us

Emily: Cool we're getting a dog

Lucy: No

Emily: a cat

Lucy: No Emily

Emily: horse.rabbit.hamster.gerbil

Lucy: NO EMILY..

Emily: What about a...

Drew, alex,Kevin: NO EMILY

Lucy: FOr the last time We're not getting a pet...I'm having a baby...

Emily's mouth drops open

Alex's eyes got big because then he knew he was out of his allowance and had to pay up

Drew had a smerk across his face like a told you so look towards alex

Drew: i knew it I knew she was pregnant..what'd I tell ya

Alex: Oh shut up drew

Gracie just sat there and wasn't quite sure what to think

Drew: well well well Alex looks like you owe me some money..I won the bet

Alex: Oh come on drew don't rub it in...don't say it don't say it

Drew: I told you so

Alex: Ah man u just had to say it (he shakes his head)

Emily:YOU'RE HAVING A BABY! (emily looked around and the entire room fell quiet like time had just been frozen)

She looked at her parents who looked kinda scared with like an "uh oh" look on their faces

Emily: Who knew (she smiles innicently)

Gracie: I was hoping for a puppy..(she folds her arms and pokes her bottom lip out once again)

The room started cheering as the family starts congratulating the happy couple on their new addition

REVIEW: HEY EVERYONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

reviews are very much appreciated and will be returned if you have a story. Sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter ENJOY READ AND REVIEW THANKS

RP


	25. Chapter 23

Annie: Oh congradulations Lucy..I am so happy for you and Kevin...Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Lucy: Well this dinner was supposed to be just the six of us but apparently there was a huge misunderstanding and the ENTIRE family showed up, which was a huge shock to Kevin and Me. Mom it wasn't supposed to be this way.

Annie: how was it supposed to be?

Lucy: Kevin and I were going to tell the kids tonight and then have a HUGE cookout/swimming party at our house for EVERYONE and tell you then. But it doesn't matter one of the kids would have blabbed sooner or later anyways. I love you mom

Annie: I love you too Luce

* * *

Alex and Drew are talking 

Alex: I guess that means I am going to be doing your chores this weekend

Drew: Yep..Thanks for being a good sport

Alex: Sorry i didn't believe you before

Drew: It's okay...we all make mistakes

Alex: Drew...

Drew: You still cool though

Alex: yeah I know that's because I'm your brother

* * *

_Kevin's talking to all the guys_

Matt: Congrats Kevin..I am so happy for you and Lucy

Simon: So I'm getting another niece or nephew...

Eric: I get to see another grandbaby grow up

Carlos: we can't wait

Kevin: Yeah me neither

Matt: So do you want another boy or girl?

Kevin: Doesn't matter as long as Lucy and the baby are fine

Simon: what about the kids?

Kevin: What about them?

Matt: Do they want a brother or a sister?

Kevin: I think Gracie was hoping for a puppy (they laugh)

* * *

_Mary, Sarah, Ruthie, Annie and Lucy are talking_

Mary: So Lucy are you excited?

Lucy: Ofcourse I am ( she gave a small smile)

Ruthie: Do you want a boy or a girl?

Lucy: I don't know I have two boys and 2 girls so I'm not sure... As long as the babies healthy I guess it doesn't really matter..although I have ALL girl stuff left over from Gracie that I haven't gotten rid of yet and some from Emily.

sarah: what about boy stuff?

Lucy: Yeah I kinda gave all of Alex and Drew's stuff away because I thought after Emily we were finished and then Gracie was our Surprise.so I finished giving the stuff away

Sarah: well matt and I have plenty of stuff we can give you if it's a boy

Lucy: Aww thanks Sarah

* * *

_The Kinkirk Kids were talking_

Drew: Listen guys we have to stick together ok...If we don't do it for ourselves and each other at least lets do it for mom and dad ok

Alex: Yeah Drew's right..we have to start getting along better..especially you too

Emily: Hey if Gracie wasn't such a spoiled little brat then we wouldn't fight so much..she gets her way all the time

Gracie: i do not

Alex: yeah Gracie you kinda do get whatever you want because you're the baby

Drew: but all that's going to change in a few months because they'll be a new baby in the house

Emily: Yeah and whether you like it or not Gracie you're not going to be the baby anymore

Alex:Yeah and Emily

Emily: What?

Alex: You're going to be in the middle whether you like it or not

Drew: Alex cut her some slack

Gracie: Yeah remember Alex you said we had to be nice to each other so be nice to Emmy

Emily: Thanks Gracie, i guess you're not too bad after all

They smile

Drew: Anyways lets make a deal...no nonsense and stupid arguments in the car or over the tv remote or being loud around each other or calling each other names or sticking their tongue out at one another (looks at Gracie and Emily)

Emily: AND NO HORSEPLAYING IN THE HOUSE B/C MAMA SAID TO GO OUTSIDE IF WE WANNA ACT LIKE ANIMALS

Drew: yeah that too...deal?

Alex, Emily, & Gracie: DEAL!!!

* * *

After everyone congradulates Lucy and Kevin they finally order dinner and they all head home 

Lucy: Kevin and I just want to think everyone for coming

Kevin: Also we're having a get together at our house..kids & adults..swimming, games, food, pictures...so come and join us next weekend and we'll see ya'll there

Lucy: Bye everyone we love you

FAMILY: We love you all too


	26. Chapter 24

It's the day of the Family get together and it's really crazy at the Kinkirk house...especially since Lucy's "Morning Sickness" has kicked in..And her daughters acting like really spoiled brats lately...

**_8 am: _**

**Lucy's in the kitchen cooking breakfast after attempting to wake her 4 children she comes downstairs and stars making breakfast because she has alot of work to do for the get together**

**Getting annoyed and being extra moody due to her "hormones". Lucy has a fit**

Lucy: Andrew, Alexander,Emily, and Grace..UP NOW!!

Kevin comes in the kitchen

Kevin: Morning Luce

Lucy just looks at him even though he hasn't done anything wrong

Lucy: Hey Kev

Kevin: SOmething wrong

Lucy: not really except for the fact that i feel nauseous, I have a million things to do before our family gets here, the kids have to CLEAN their rooms because they wouldn't do it yesterday and the backyard needs to be set up with the games and all, oh and not to mention YOUR CHILDREN WON'T GET UP...

_**ANDREW, ALEXANDER, EMILY DANIELLE, and ELIZABETH GRACE**_ DOWN STAIRS NOW...You've got 5 minutes or I'm coming up there

Kevin: Sorry I asked,..Why don't I go make sure they're getting up

Lucy: wow kev...GOOD IDEA (sarcasim)

So kevin goes to make sure his kids are up before his wife totally freaks out on them due to her pregnancy

Soon the kids come downstairs with bed head and in their pajamas

Lucy: Okay guys hussle...Emily set the table..Drew you get the juice and milk and Alex you fill the glasses and Gracie you get the placemats and napkins

They all sit at the table and Kevin and Lucy bring the food to the table...

Everyone sits down...

Except Lucy quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom...Apparently the smell of eggs and sausage were too much...

Breakfast is eaten in a rush sorta everyone helps clean up and Lucy goes upstairs to get changed and EVERYONE CLEANS their rooms and the downstairs

Kevin and the boys clean the yard, put up decorations, set up the pinata, pin the tail on the donkey, vollyball net, croquet, baseball, basketball hoop,sandbox,plahouse, slip n slide, (basically any outdoor game or toys you could think of it was there and ofcourse get the stuff ready to grill

Inside the girls and Lucy were preparing the food and got then they got ready. She dressed them in Matching outfits and french braided their long hair..

Finally the family arrives

They go swimming, eat lots of good food, talk, play games, and celebrate the new baby

YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BIG TIME.. Sorry ya'll I know it's been awhile so i thought I would update befreo my story got deleted or something from lack of attention...or whatever,,,NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER this is more of a summary then a chapter...SOrry it stunk

KEEP READING My LWD story lotz of good stuff coming up with that thanks

Read and Review the new chapter od LWD if you haven't already

I love reviews and open to suggestions


End file.
